GleeKlaine Descendants
by ChloeTheWarblercrisscolfer
Summary: This is Glee in a Disney world! This is Glee Descendants with a Klaine Centre (delicious!)
1. Chapter 1

Glee: Descendants

 **Hey guys! Here's my new fanfic, which is a Klaine centred fic called Glee Descendants! It is mostly based on the new Disney movie, but with a nice Glee twist, I have made some time changes form when the scenes play out in the film, but you don't have to watch Descendants to understand this either, I really hope you enjoy this… Please feel free to leave any reviews and constructive criticism, I do not have a beta so this is purely my own work.  
I don't own Glee or Klaine yada yada yada… Enjoy!**

Cast List:  
Blaine Anderson = Prince Ben  
Kurt Hummel = Mal  
Quinn Fabray = Evie  
Noah 'Puck' Puckerman = Jay  
Mike Chang Jr = Carlos  
Emma Pillsbury = Fairy Godmother  
Will Schuester = Beast  
Blaine's Mum (Gina Gershon) = Belle  
Sebastian Smythe = Audrey  
Sue Sylvester = Maleficent  
Terri Schuester (was Del Monico) = Evil Queen  
Puck's Dad (Thomas Calabro) = Jafar  
Kendra Giardi (Terri's Sister) = Cruella De Ville  
Coach Shannon Beiste = Tourney Coach  
Adam Crawford = Chad  
Rachel Berry = Jane  
I'm gonna call them Fartie (mix of Finn and Artie) = Doug  
Principal Figgins = Mr Deelay  
Tina Cohen Chang = Lonnie

There was once a kingdom called Dalton, in this kingdom there was a beloved King and Queen who had a young son called Blaine. Blaine was sixteen years old and was the only heir to the throne and when he was to become seventeen he would take over his father's kingdom and become king. This is the story of how he 'fell' in love with the most unlikely…

Outside the kingdom of Dalton, there was the Island of the Lost and this is where the villains lived, you know, all the cool people. And this is where our story begins.

Kurt was spray painting 'Long Live Evil' on the side of a building in purple and green. The Villain kids knew they were the ones who ruled the Isle, and this was what they did **.  
** _ **"They say I'm trouble, they say I'm bad, they say I'm evil and that makes me glad."**_ ****

Puck jumped down from an old tin roof onto some ladders and ran into the old market place. ** _"A dirty no-good, down to the bone, your worst nightmare, can't take me_** _home."_

Quinn started strutting in the way of people who were trying to eat their dinner, and she literally just walked down the table, kicking food as she went. ** _"So_** ** _I've_ _got some mischief in my blood, can you blame me? I never got no_** _love."_ __

Mike threw himself out of a window, stole a scarf and an apple on his way down to meet his friends. ** _"They think I'm callous, a low life hood, I feel so useless, misunderstood!"_** He let out his frustrations on the apple and took a large chunk out of it. __

Kurt and Quinn began to strut down to the clearing outside of the market place, going to meet Mike and Puck, and they both sang together: ** _"Mirror, mirror on the wall. Who's the baddest of them all? Welcome to my wicked world, wicked world."_**

They could both see out of the corners of their eyes, that Puck was just doing some random stunts off of buildings to come down and meet them and Mike was wreaking havoc, flipping over peoples' beds and waking them up with a chuckle.  
 ** _  
All: "I'm rotten to the core, core, rotten to the core. I'm rotten to the core, core, who could ask for more? I'm nothing like the kid, kid, like the kid next door. I'm rotten to the, I'm rotten to the core!"_**

 ** _Kurt: "Call me a schemer, call me a freak, how can you say that? I'm just… unique."_**

 ** _Puck: "What me a traitor? Ain't got your back? Are we not friends? What's up with that?"_**

 ** _Quinn: "So I'm a misfit, so I'm a flirt, I broke your heart, I made you hurt."_**

 ** _Mike: "The past is past, forgive forget, the truth is, you ain't seen nothing yet!"_**

 ** _K+Q: "Mirror, mirror on the wall. Who's the baddest of them all? Welcome to my wicked world, wicked world."_**

 ** _All: "I'm rotten to the core, core, rotten to the core. I'm rotten to the core, core, who could ask for more? I'm nothing like the kid, kid, like the kid next door. I'm rotten to the, I'm rotten to the core!"_**

Well you know, that happened... Anyway, back to Dalton. Prince Blaine was stood in the living area, on a stool, getting suited up for his coronation in a month. Today was just a normal day for him, but he had exciting news to tell his parents; his first official proclamation.

"Hi Dad, I have something important we need to discuss," Blaine started.

"Oh I know, your coronation is very important. I cannot believe you are going to be turning seventeen next month-"

"Yeah Dad I know but, this isn't about the coronation. This is about what my first proclamation is going to be," he smiled proudly.

"Wow. I can't believe that, I didn't make a good decision until I was at least forty two-" his father joked.

"Er, you married me at twenty eight," Blaine's mother cut in.

"Well it was either you or a teapot," Beast laughed, "Anyway, what is your proclamation son?" he asked.

"I think the children from the Island of the Lost should be allowed to come here, to Dalton. To have a chance at a normal life," Blaine declared.

"What? Those villains are guilty of unspeakable crimes, do you have no sense boy?" Beast shouted, glaring at his son as if he had never heard anything so stupid in all his life.

"Come on Dad, I know it sounds crazy, but I've given this a lot of thought and I think I could change everything negative we know about them, into positives. Only a few at first of course, test it out on the ones I think need the most help. I've already chosen four out," he explained.

Before his father could interrupt, his mother stepped in. "Who are their parents dear?"

"Jafar, Cruella De Ville, Evil Queen and Maleficent," Blaine mumbled that last part.

"Maleficent?! She is the worst villain in the land!" Beast yelled.

"Dad, the kids are innocent. Please Dad," he insisted. With a look from his mother, his father gave in.  
"The children are innocent," he muttered simply.

"Well done dear," his mother congratulated, patting his hands. As his parents walked off, his father turned behind him and gave Blaine a look. A look that said 'if you mess this up there will be hell to pay…' but Blaine just smiled at him, he knew this was going to be great!

 **Okay then guys, as most of you who follow me know that I have not been active on here for a while with minimal updates. So I have made a royal decree that I shall try and get onto Fanfiction at least once a week, even to do tiny updates or upload a chapter. And for those who are fans of Descendants know that Disney just brought a second film out and I will be adhering to my many requests and begin to write a sequel to Glee Descendants! I love you all, klisses xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

After their dance number, they were all quite tired. Kurt was stealing sweets, Puck was pick-pocketing per the norm, Quinn was admiring her reflection, again, and Mike was practicing some sort of break dance. All was as normal on the Island.

"Hey Mum," Kurt greeted when the Villain Kids noticed two scruffy looking men approaching them, Kurt recognised them as his mother's henchmen.

"Stealing candy Kurt? I thought I taught you better than that," Maleficent sneered.

"It was from a baby," Kurt added, looking proud of himself.

"Now that's my evil little boy," she laughed. Maleficent took the lollipop out of his hands, spat on it, and put it under her armpits. "Now give it back to the dreadful creature," she declared, handing it to one of her knuckleheads.

"Wh-?" Kurt started.

"It's all about the details Kurt, which makes the difference between cruel and truly evil. When I was your age I was cursing entire kingdoms," Kurt mimicked with her. "Anyway. Now you four have been chosen to go to another school; in Dalton," she told them, with an evil smile on her face.

"No, Mum. I'm not going to a school full of prissy pink princesses," Kurt complained.

"And perfect princes," Quinn giggled, Kurt looked at her with a raised brow, "I mean ew," she corrected.

"And I don't really do uniforms unless it's leather, you get me," Puck chimed in with a smirk.

"Plus my mum said they allow dogs in Dalton, that eat boys who don't behave," Mike protested. Puck crept up behind him and barked in his ear. "That's it I'm not going."

"Stop arguing, and let's go. Knuckleheads!" she shouted. "Kurt!" she sing-songed. Kurt huffed in response and slumped behind her with his friends following suit.

******************************************************************************************************************************************

"So what you're going to do for me, is when you get to Dalton you are going to steal Emma Godmother's magic wand, yadayadayada. Then you will use it, break the magical barrier, and bring it back here for me to have and then I will be able to bend the power of good and evil to my will!" Maleficent howled.

"You mean our will?" Cruella questioned.

"Our will, our will," Maleficent corrected.

"What's in it for us?" Kurt asked.

"Matching thrones, hers and hers crowns," Maleficent started.

"I think he meant us…" Puck confirmed.

"It's all about you and me baby," Maleficent told Kurt, "Do you enjoy watching other people suffer?" she asked him.

"Well yeah, who doesn't?" he answered as if it were obvious.

"Then get me that wand, and you and I can see all that and so much more. With that wand and my sceptre, we will be unstoppable," she explained. "And if you refuse, you will be grounded for the rest of your life, mister."

"What, Mum, that's so-" Maleficent began to stare into her sons eyes, and he did the same, glowing bright green, it was like they were staring into each other's souls. Finally Kurt pulled away. "Fine, whatever," he gave in.

"I win," Maleficent said simply.

"Quinnie! My little evilette in training!" Evil Queen called from the background.

Quinn quickly ran to her and sat down. "Yes Mummy?" she asked sweetly.

"You just find yourself a prince with a big castle and a mother-in-law wing. And of course,- "

"Lots and lots of mirrors," they both chanted.

"No laughing. Wrinkles," her mother told her.

"Well they're not taking my Mike, I'd miss him too much," Cruella announced.

"Really?" Mike asked in disbelief.

"Of course. Who would touch up my roots, fluff my fur and scrape the bunions off my feet?" she questioned with a cackle.

"Or my Noah. I need him to stock up the shelves in my store. What did you score?" Jafar asked eagerly. Puck emptied all his pockets and jacket, taking out the objects he'd stolen.

"A lamp? Ooh," Jafar squealed noticing the golden object, and began rubbing it.

"Dad, I already tried," Puck muttered regrettably. Jafar just grunted and clipped him around the head.

"Hang on, Quinn isn't going anywhere; until we get rid of this unibrow," her mother cackled.

Maleficent couldn't believe what she was hearing! "What is wrong with you all? People used to cower at the mention of our names. For twenty years I have searched for a way off this island, for twenty years _they_ have robbed us of our revenge! Revenge on Snow White and her seven little men, revenge on Aladdin and his bloated genie, revenge on every little Dalmatian that escaped your clutches," Maleficent rattled off.

"Yes but they didn't get the baby! They didn't get the baby!" Cruella cackled, squeaking the stuffed Dalmatian on her coat. (As you can maybe tell… she's slightly unhinged.)

"And I Maleficent, the evilest of all, will finally have my revenge on Sleeping Beauty, and her relentless, ugly little prince. E.Q, give her the magic mirror."

"That's your magic mirror?" Quinn sighed in disappointment as she saw the tiny compact mirror in her mother's hands.

"Yeah, well it ain't what it used to be. But then again, neither are we. It will help you find things," Evil Queen told them.

"Like a prince?" Quinn asked in hope.

"Like my waist line," E.Q said.

"Like the magic wand! Hello! Where's my spell book? Ah the safe, the safe. Queen help me! I can never figure this thing out," Maleficent complained. (Basically the safe is a fridge, so the evilest villain in the world, who is capable of unspeakable spells; cannot open a fridge, just take a minute to think about that.)

Anyway, Queen got up to open the 'safe' and got Maleficent's spell book. Maleficent pushed her and grabbed it before she placed her fingers on it, and gave her a look that said 'my book.'

"Come my darling Kurt," she commanded. Kurt went to her and looked disgusted at the ratty old book she held.

"This was the key to all my success, and now I hand it to you. Now it doesn't work here, but it will in Dalton. Everything you will need should be in this book," she explained. Kurt took in every word, wanting to please his high-standard mother.

"Maybe a new school wouldn't be so bad," Mike suggested, glaring at his mother who was currently trying to hold a conversation with the stuffed Dalmatian on the front of her coat.

"No Mike, they have dogs in Dalton that will eat you up," Cruella insisted.

"But if _they're_ going, then I'm not being left alone with you crazy people. So I'm going, dogs or no dogs," Mike declared. A beep of a horn was heard from outside, it was the car waiting to take them to Dalton.

While the others went downstairs, Maleficent kept Kurt behind and led him onto the balcony.

"The future of the free world rests on your shoulders. Don't blow it," she told him. Kurt just nodded and went downstairs to join his friends. As he reached the car, he looked up and saw his mum pointing two fingers at him, then to her eyes. If they didn't do this right, then they were screwed…

 **So guys, what did ya think? I am finding great satisfaction just going through this fic and correcting things like grammar and spelling, baring in mind that I did write this about two years ago. Anyway, Klisses to all xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	3. Chapter 3

Whilst in the limo, Puck and Mike were showing their animalistic side as they were devouring every sweet and chocolate that lay in front of them, Quinn was looking at her reflection again, and Kurt was examining a remote he had found. As they were coming close to the edge of the Island, Kurt began to worry, how would they get off safely? As far as he knew, there was no way off of the Isle, he should know because he's been trying since he could walk.

"Hey guys, look out!" Quinn shouted, noticing they had reached the end of the Island. All four friends screamed in terror, while the driver seemed unphased by it all, obviously.

Realising the car hadn't fallen to oblivion, they relaxed.

"What just happened?" Mike asked, terror still etched on his face.

"Hey you, did this remote open the magic barrier?" Kurt questioned the chauffer.

"No, that is my garage door opener, this button opens the magic barrier, and this button does this-" he told him, and the partition went up.

"Ooh, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed. Nasty, I like that guy," Kurt chuckled.

*******************************************************************************************************************************************

They had finally reached Dalton, and were in desperate need of a bathroom. Outside, Kurt could see teens waving flags and waving at _them_. _They must be expecting someone else_ , he thought. But he was wrong. When the car stopped and the moody driver opened the door, there was a marching band playing for them; how cheesy was this kingdom?

Kurt and Quinn got out first, followed by the two boys fighting over what looked like a scarf. The band stopped and the four were greeted by an old woman, a very gorgeous, and an extremely ugly boy, Kurt thought.

"Welcome to Dalton Academy, I am Emma Godmother, head mistress, and we are very excited to have you here with us," she said, far too happily. Kurt couldn't believe his luck!

"Fairy Godmother? As in bibbidi bobbidi boo?" Kurt questioned.

"Bibbidi bobbidi you know it," she smiled, her red hair bouncing.

"Welcome," the beautiful boy spoke, "it's a pleasure to have you here, I'm Blaine-" he started.

"Prince Blaine," the boy with the meerkat face said, "soon to be King Blaine, and _I_ am Prince Sebastian, his boyfriend. Right Blaineyboo?" he told them, Blaine just chuckled nervously. Kurt made a face that looked as if he would throw up at the nickname 'Blaineyboo.'

"Anyway as I said, we are really glad that you accepted our invitation to join us here at Dalton Academy, we hope you really enjoy it here," Blaine smiled.

"You know what? I totally don't blame your mother making mine sleep for what could have been a hundred years if it hadn't been for my dad," Sebastian smirked. Kurt had really hit the jackpot here, realising this troll in front of him was in fact the spawn of Sleeping Beauty and her awful husband.

"And I totally don't blame you for your grandparents inviting their whole kingdom, except my mother, to their stupid christening," Kurt sneered.

"Water under the bridge, right?"

"Totally!" they both fake laughed and ended with a sigh, Blaine just gave them both a surprised look.

"Anyway, shall we start with a tour?" Blaine suggested.

"Once you've showed four peoples where the bathrooms are," Kurt said. Blaine nodded and shook everyone's hand, stopping slightly at Kurt, and just staring into his blue-green eyes.

When he got to Quinn, he kissed her hand lightly, what a gentleman, and she giggled. "You know my mum is a queen, so that makes me a princess," she told him flirtatiously.

"Actually you and your mother don't have any royal status here," Sebastian interjected. Blaine just smiled at Quinn.

"Maybe you can give me a few royal pointers then?" Blaine smiled gently. Sebastian's face was a picture! Quinn just giggled again. "Right guys, if you'd like to follow me," Blaine said, Sebastian _obviously_ linking his arm with Blaine. "Dalton Academy, built over three hundred years ago by my somewhat distant great, great, great grandfather. Originally meant to be a castle for him and his wife, but turned into a school by my father about twenty five years ago," he explained.

They reached what looked like the gardens, and Blaine clapped his hands twice. The statue of Blaine's father transformed, and Mike screamed. "Don't worry Mike, my father wanted the statue of him to morph from beast to man, to show that anything is possible," Blaine explained.

"Does he shed much?" Kurt asked with humour.

"Yeah, mum won't let him on the couch," Blaine answered with a smirk, Kurt not knowing if he was joking or not, and they entered the school. "Right this is where we leave you, my good pal Artie will show you to your dorms," Blaine grinned, waving his friend down from the stairs. The boy was the trumpet player in the marching band, Kurt recognised. He had short brown hair and thick-rimmed glasses, also his wardrobe needed a major update, he thought. "Guys this is Artie, probably the smartest kid in school, but if you have any questions please-"

"Feel free to ask Artie," Sebastian chirped, not wanting any of the villains; especially Kurt, going near his boyfriend, Sebastian practically dragged the prince away.

"Er, hi. I'm Artie, I'm Dopey's son, you know, Happy, Dopey, Doc, Bashful, Sleepy, Grumpy and Sneezy," he told them, as he pushed his glasses back up his nose. Quinn waved at him and winked. "Heigh-ho," he whimpered under his breath.

"Evil Queen's daughter, at your service," she winked again.

"So here are your schedules, so you have Pirate Technics, Magical Creature Care, and Remedial Goodness 101," Artie squeaked.

"Lemme guess? New class?" Kurt smirked. "C'mon guys, let's go find our dorms," he instructed them.

"Actually guys, there has been a mix up. We were under the impression that we were getting two guys and two girls and so only have a female and male dorm, each with only two beds. So until we get something sorted, someone will have to share a dorm with Quinn," Artie explained.

"I'll share," Kurt offered immediately. Artie nodded and showed them the way to the dorms.

 **Awwww don't we just all hate Sebastian. I mean I do, some don't, but I do, just making it clear lol. Now onto the next chapter my fellow Klainers and Gleeks, Klisses xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	4. Chapter 4

Up the stairs and along the corridor were the dorms. Artie showed Kurt and Quinn's theirs and took Puck and Mike to their dorm. Kurt opened the door and hated what he saw, pink everywhere!

"Gross," he complained, disgusted, eyeing up the pink bed sheets, pink carpet; they even had pink curtains for crying out loud!

"Amazing- amazingly gross, ew," Quinn joined in.

"Q, curtains," Kurt told her as he went to the window and pulled the pink, flowery curtains closed; Quinn did the same. "Better, but still why does everything have to be pink?" he complained, Quinn just shrugged her shoulders.

"Let's go check out the boys' room," she said, excited.

They went down the corridor and found the guys' room on the left. Mike was playing some video game and Puck had a collection of technology on his bed.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked him.

"Stealing, you know when you get stuff for free?" Puck answered sarcastically.

"Well you don't need it now, you can take it when we take over the world," Kurt told him with a grin.

"You sound just like your mum," Quinn complemented.

"Oh, thank you," he said, a rosy blush climbing up to his cheeks.

"Hey Puck, you gotta check out this game man," Mike recommended. Puck took the controllers out of his hands and started to play.

"Come on guys, focus! This is the one chance we have to prove ourselves to our parents, that we are evil and vicious and cruel. Q, mirror me," Kurt snapped. Taking a seat at the table, the others joined him, slightly scared.

"Mirror, mirror on the- in my hand, where does Fairy Godmother's wand stand?" Quinn asked it. A picture of a stunning wand appeared, floating in some sort of casket. "It's in a museum," she told them.

"Well how are we gonna get there?" Kurt grumbled, "It's not as if we can sneak out in the middle of the night- let's go," he told them. They all took one look at each other and exited swiftly, neither one of them making a sound.

 **Hey guys, tiny chapter here but what can you do? Hope you liked it, Klisses xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	5. Chapter 5

"We're here, how do we get in?" Quinn asked.

"We break in," Puck said simply, walking up to the door.

"Hey wait, there's the security guard, how we gonna get past him?" Mike questioned. Kurt got his spell book out and started flipping the flimsy pages, there had to be a spell in there somewhere.

"Found one. Prick a finger, prick it deep, send my enemy off to sleep," he recited. The four watched the old man go up to the spinning wheel on display and placed his finger on the needle. He then curled up and fell asleep; (remind you of anyone?)

"Not bad," Quinn high-fived.

"Make it easy, make it quick, open the door without a kick," Kurt read off, and the locked door in front of them swung open.

"Let's go," Puck encouraged.

Running through the corridors, they were passing lots of staircases which could lead anywhere, until they found one that said 'hero's gallery'.

"How kind of them to label it for us," Mike chuckled, and started a run up the marble stairs. Heading down a hall, they found a lit room where their parents stood.

"Mummy?" Quinn whimpered, staring at her mother's stone, cold face.

"Killer," Puck growled at his father's statue.

"I'm never going to forget mother's day again," Mike admitted. "Come on guys, let's go, this is too creepy," he told them.

Three of them left, one remained. Kurt was stood, just simply staring at the figurine of his mother, staring intently into her eyes, scared.

 **"** **Look at you, look at me, I don't know who to be; mother. Is it wrong, is it right? Be a thief in the night; mother. Tell me what to do,"** Kurt sang.

Then his mother suddenly came to life. "Kurt, come on. Don't be so serious darling," his mother cackled. And then she started singing…

 **"** **I was once like you my child, slightly insecure.**

 **Argued with my mother too, thought I was mature.**

 **But then I put my heart aside, and then I used my head.**

 **Now I think it's time you learned, what dear old mother said…**

 **Don't you wanna be evil like me, don't you wanna be mean?**

 **Don't you wanna make mischief your daily routine?**

 **Well you can spend your life attending to the poor, but when you're evil doing less is doing more.**

 **Don't you wanna be ruthless and rotten and mad?**

 **Don't you wanna be very, very good at being bad?**

 **I have tried my whole life long, to do the worst I can, clawed my way to victory, built up my master plan.**

 **Now the time has come my dear, for you to take your place; promise me you will be an absolute disgrace.**

 **Don't you wanna be evil like me, don't you wanna be cruel?**

 **Don't you wanna be nasty, and brutal and cool?**

 **And when you grab that wand, that's when your reign begins.**

 **Who wants an evil king without a stack of sins?**

 **Don't you wanna be heartless and hardened as stone?**

 **Don't you wanna be finger-lickin evil to the bone?**

 **This is not for us to ponder, this was pre-ordained, you and I shall rule together, freedom soon regained.**

 **Mistress of the universe I am, powerful and strong, now son hear me, help me, join me. Won't you sing along?"**

 **Then Kurt realised, if you can't beat them, join them.**

 **"Now we're gonna be evil it's true, never gonna think twice.**

 **And we're gonna be spiteful, yes spiteful; that's nice.**

 **In just an hour or two our future's safe and sure, this mother/son act is going out on tour."**

And Maleficent being Maleficent, took over as she was the better singer (apparently.)

 **"** **If you wanna be evil and awful and free, then you should thank your lucky stars that you were born the boy you are. The son of an evilicious Queen, like me!"**

Kurt was just stood there as his mother finished her song, and turned back into a statue; what just happened?

"Hey, c'mon Kurt I found the wand," Quinn called. Kurt pulled away from the statue of his mother and followed his friends.

The wand was floating in a blue beam, obviously protected by some sort of barrier, when Puck went to touch it.

"Puck, don't," Kurt warned him. Puck just smirked and reached out for the wand, and Puck was zapped backwards onto the floor and a shrill alarm went off, just perfect!

"Let's go!" Mike yelled. And off they went down the stairs. Little did they know that the alarm had woken the security guard from his slumber and was racing as fast as he could go up the staircases.

They reached the main entrance when the telephone on the desk rang; Mike answered it.

"Yep, false alarm, fault in the circuit board, say hello to the missus," he said over the phone, and the alarm switched off.

"Mike!" Puck shouted.

"You're welcome," he groaned.

They were running out of the museum when Kurt complained, "Well done Puck, now we have to go to school tomorrow."

 **Hey guys, now personally I think this is one of my worst chapters but it kinda has to be in there to make sense, so yeah... Love you all and Klisses xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	6. Chapter 6

It was Monday morning and the four villains were sat in a classroom being talked to about goodness by a crazy red-head.

"You find a crying baby, do you a) curse it? Do you b) lock it away in a tower? Or c) give it a bottle?" Emma Godmother asked them.

"C, give it a bottle," Kurt answered.

"Correct again Kurt," Emma smiled at him.

"You are on fire, K," Mike told him.

"Just pick the one that doesn't sound any fun," Kurt explained. The three nodded in acknowledgement.

"You find a vial of poison, do you a) paint it on an apple?" Quinn giggled, "b) pour it in the kings wine? Or c) hand it over to the proper authorities?" Puck and Mike started fighting to answer the question.

"C, you hand it over to the proper authorities," Puck answered coolly. Mike just sat there and sulked.

"I was gonna say that," he grumbled.

"Yeah but who said it first huh? Me that's who, yeah. You gonna cry to your mummy?" Puck teased him, play fighting on the desk. Then a scrawny, ugly girl came through the room towards Emma, and squealed in fear when she passed the villains. Kurt instantly hated her.

"You remember my daughter Rachel? Rachel this is everyone," Emma introduced.

"Don't mind me, as you were," she whimpered, with an ounce of irritation and self-confidence; she clearly didn't like anyone but herself.

"Boys!" Emma raised her voice to them. "Why don't you release that energy on the Tourney field?"

Then five minutes later, Kurt and Quinn were stood watching their friends making fools out of themselves from the bleachers, whilst Mike and Puck were in full gear trying out for the team.

"Right, Puck, you go left attack, and you, scrawny kid," Coach Beiste pointed to Mike, "you go on defence with Adam," the coach told him, sighing. "Adam, defence! Blaine!" Coach Beiste shouted across the field. "Get going, or you're about as dead as a crippled rooster being hunted by a full health fox!" No one understood that, but oh well. Puck went near to Blaine and Mike reluctantly went up to a tall blonde kid he _thought_ was Adam; he was so screwed.

Coach Beiste blew her whistle and the little black and white ball was released by her in the middle of the 'kill zone'. Blaine took the ball with his stick and hit it to Puck who accepted it well considering it was his first time playing and flew across the field, being the selfish person he was, by himself. He could see Blaine tearing down the field behind him shouting for him to pass to him, but no, this was Puck's time. Puck charged into that Adam kid and knocked him over easily, and jumped over the gold flying things expertly. Then he showed no mercy when he came to Mike either and jumped on his shield and hit the ball towards the goal, colliding with Blaine and landing on the floor. The ball _had_ landed near the goal, but Puck was angry that it wasn't in yet, so he got up and hit the ball into the net and charged the goal keeper as well.

(So yes, we all get it, Puck leads a path of destruction.)

Coach Beiste stalked over, her clipboard flying around in her hands. "You! What do you call that? I call that raw talent! But… come find me tomorrow and we will go over something you've never seen before; it's called a rule book. Hit the showers!" she bellowed. Puck just stood there, basking in the glory and praise, whilst Adam stood there, clutching his shoulder, but shooting him a look to kill. Puck just strut passed him and barged his shoulder again, and Adam winced in pain. Puck then waved at Quinn and Kurt from the field, watching those two cheer for him gave him some sort of strength he never knew he owned and made him want to be better. Blaine looked up from the field and saw where Puck was waving and saw Kurt and Quinn cheering for Mike and Puck.

 _"If only he would cheer for me,"_ he thought to himself.

 **Awww cute little ending there, again, it's kind of a filler chapter but we get introduced to the evil little creature that is Rachel. As you can probs tell I can't stand her either, so yeah. Anyway, lots of love and klisses to all xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	7. Chapter 7

Quinn was stuck in a chemistry class with Artie, and a beautiful human being across from her. "Is there a chance that he is in line to a throne? Anywhere in line?" Quinn asked Artie.

"Adam Charming, Cinderella's son. He inherited the looks and charm, but he's not all there, there," Artie answered.

"He seems all there, there to me," Quinn smiled. Artie just shook his head.

"Ah, Quinn. Would you care to tell us the atomic weight of silver?" Figgins questioned, annoyed at her for talking.

"Well it can't be much coz it's an atom right?" she laughed off. Before going to the blackboard, she picked up her magic mirror. "How do I find the atomic weight of silver? That Mr Figgins would be 106.905 x 5200 + 108.905 x 4800 which, Mr Figgins, gives us 107.9 amu," Quinn rattled off.

"Yes, my mistake to never underestimate-"

"A villain? Don't. Make it again," she said threateningly. As she returned to her seat, Adam began to scribble a note down and handed it to Quinn. 'Meet me at the bleachers at 3' it read. Quinn nodded in reply and sunk down on her desk in contentment, grinning widely at the boy across from her. While Artie sunk down in disappointment. (Poor Artie!)

 **A tiny, tiny chapter here, just to get into Adam's character really. Artie is totally besotted with Quinn which is actually adorable! Anyway, klisses to all xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	8. Chapter 8

"Those kids are horrible," Sebastian muttered to Adam.

"I know, trouble," Adam agreed, with the exception of Quinn of course.

"Come on Adam, Seb, give them a chance," Blaine pleaded with his boyfriend and best friend.

"No offense Blaineybear, but you're just too trusting. I know your mum fell in love with a big scary beast that happened to be a prince. But with my mum, the evil fairy, was just the evil fairy; that guy's mother!" Sebastian hissed as Kurt walked to his locker.

"I think you're wrong about them," Blaine said simply, and walked off to where Kurt was standing by his locker.

"Hey. How was your first day?" Blaine asked him, flashing his charming smile.

"Just super," Kurt drawled sarcastically, with a blush in his cheeks.

"You know, you should maybe think about taking this off your locker and into art class. This is really good Kurt, can I sign you up?" Blaine offered.

"Way to take all the fun out of it," Kurt sighed, and then he spotted Rachel. "Excuse me," and followed her into the girls' bathroom. "Hi! It's Rachel right? Always loved that name _Rachel_ ," Kurt emphasized.

"That's cool," she answered quickly as she headed towards the door.

"Don't go. I guess I was just trying to make a friend. But I bet you've got all the friends you need right?" Kurt questioned her.

"Not really. No one really likes me," she admitted quietly. He wondered why (!)

"What? With your mum being fairy godmother and headmistress? And not to mention your own er… personality," Kurt thought of quickly.

"I'd rather be pretty like that Quinn girl, she has great hair," she fawned. Kurt was used to girls and guys fawning over his best friend, and he knew exactly how to deal with them.

"Aha! I have just the thing for that," Kurt declared slyly. He got out his spell book and flipped through the pages until he found what he wanted. "Beware, forswear, replace the old with brand new hair," Kurt chanted. And sure enough, Rachel's ratty muddy brown hair was replaced with coffee coloured locks that framed her face perfectly.  
"Wow!" Rachel exclaimed, "Now do my nose," she begged.

"I'm sorry I can't really do _big_ magic yet. But why don't you ask your mum? With that wand of hers, one swish of that and you could have any features you wanted," Kurt laid in thick.

"Mum doesn't use the wand anymore, she thinks the magic is in the books; not spell books. Real books like English and Science and stuff," Rachel grumbled.

"But your mum used magic on Cinderella, who wasn't even her real daughter. Doesn't she love you?" Kurt asked, smirking to himself and really trying his best to make Rachel feel awful.

"Of course she does. But she gives tough love, work on the inside, let the outside catch up," she told him, her face dropping.

"That's the face! Then say 'oh mother, why can't you make me beautiful too?' And I'm sure your mum will bibbidi bobbidi boo the daylights out of you," Kurt said in fake confidence.

"That is really good," Rachel admitted.

"And if your mum does decide to break out the old wand, invite me!" he encouraged.

"If I can convince mum, you are so there," Rachel grinned excitedly. And she wandered out of the door, stroking her new hair, while Kurt was hatching an evil plan…

 **Mwahahah, I despise Rachel, but that's besides the point. Now cutie lil Blaine in this chapter and the troll Sebastian being mean to my KurtiePie. Lots of love and klisses xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	9. Chapter 9

Quinn met Adam near the bleachers at three like they agreed, and he took her by the hand and led her underneath the benches.

"Is everybody at your home as pretty as you?" Adam asked smoothly.

"I like to think I'm the fairest of them all," she giggled. "How many rooms in your castle?" Quinn wondered.

"Too many to count," Adam answered.

"You know I'm really good at cooking and cleaning and sewing, like your mum Cinderella, just without the ratty dress," she giggled.

"You really nailed that chemistry problem today," Adam smiled, his charming smile at her.

"Huh? Not really, I'm not that smart. Really. I used this," Quinn admitted, pulling her magic mirror out of her pocket. "This tells me everything I want," she told him.

Adam grabbed it out of her hand and shouted into it "where's my mobile?"

"It won't work for you, silly," she giggled, again.

"Oh. Never mind, dad will just get me a new one," he chuckled nervously. "Do you think you could help me out?" he asked.

"Sure!" she said eagerly.

"If you could do all my homework along with yours, then, maybe we could get together sometime and hangout," he winked at her.

"Well it's not as if I have a magic wand," Quinn snarked.

"Just borrow Fairy Godmother's wand," Adam suggested stupidly.

"If only," she mumbled.

"Well I gotta go, see you," he bid her farewell and left her with his very full backpack.

"I too am interested in the fairy godmother's wand," Artie announced when he climbed down from the bleachers.

"Are you stalking me?" she growled at him.

"Technically yes. But perhaps you want to get to get together and discuss its attributes? Maybe sneak a look at it before she uses it in the coronation?" Artie suggested with hope.

"Are you saying she uses it in the coronation?" Quinn smiled her dazzling smile. Artie visibly gulped as she inched closer to him, and then she left. And all his hopes were dashed! (Who would've thought huh?)

 **Here's another tiny chapter, sorry for the filler chapters it's just I felt the need to put them in because they all have relevance to the fic. Please keep reading! Lots of love and klisses xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	10. Chapter 10

Back in the dorms, Kurt was reading through his spell book and Quinn was making a dress.

"What do you think, K?" Quinn asked, holding up the dress she had made.

"Pretty, matches your eyes," Kurt complemented, then Rachel stormed into their room.

"I hate my mother! She said if a boy cannot see the beauty within, he's not worth it! What kind of world does she live in?" she wailed. And Kurt's plan was purged…

"Dalton? And besides, you don't need a boy to make you happy," Kurt said.

"Only because you've never had one," Quinn teased.

"That's because I don't need one, Q. I'm perfectly alright without a stupid boy to look after," Kurt chuckled.

"Oh God! I forgot to do Adam's homework!" Quinn squealed.

"Precisely," he muttered under his breath.

"Oh, BTW, I found out that the fairy godmother uses her wand to bless Blaine at the coronation and we all get to go," Quinn told him, an evil idea just popped into his head when-

"Hey guys, I'm Tina. Mulan's daughter? Anyway, Kurt I really liked what you did with Rachel's hair and I'd like mine doing too," she said.

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "And what makes you think I'd do that for you?" he hissed viciously.

"I'll pay you fifty pounds?" Tina sing-songed, waving a small bag around.

Quinn snatched it off of her. "He'll do it. I need more material," Quinn answered simply. Kurt shot her a bitch look and she just smirked.

"Fine. What do you want?" Kurt asked her impatiently.

"Cool hair, to replace this crappy do," Tina answered.

"Beware, forswear, replace the old with cool hair," he recited. And like the last time, Tina's head sprouted black, wavy locks that went to her shoulders.

"I love it," she squeaked. "Hang on," and she ripped some of her skirt. "Now I'm cool," she admitted.

"Like ice," Kurt replied, with hidden sarcasm no one but Quinn seemed to notice.

*******************************************************************************************************************************************

And while this was going on, Blaine was on the Tourney field with Mike. Mike had gone to Blaine the day before and asked him to train him up for the team.

"Right let's do some sprints. Release Dude!" Blaine shouted. A dog appeared out of nowhere and started chasing Mike over the field and into the woods. Mike found a tree and climbed it as the dog was jumping up at him. Blaine was quickly behind and saw the strangest thing.

"Blaine! Where did that rabid pack animal come from?" Mike demanded, clinging to the tree as he was scared of what the brown creature would do to him if he came down. And to Mike's surprise, Blaine picked the dog up. "Why are you picking him up? He'll eat you!" Mike warned.

"You've never actually met a dog before, have you Mike?" Blaine smiled.

"Of course not. My mother told me that those creatures are trying to kill all human kind and take over the world," he whimpered in response.

"Cruella? Mike this is Dude, he's the school mutt, come down and say hi. I promise he won't hurt you," Blaine comforted. Mike hesitantly climbed down the tree and approached the animal slowly.

"He doesn't look like a vicious creature," Mike admitted, reaching his hand out to stroke Dude's head. The dog climbed into Mike's arms and snuggled himself into the crook of his elbow. "He's so cute. Hi, you're a good boy aren't you?" Mike babbled away to the dog.

"I didn't realise you guys had it so bad on the Island," Blaine sympathised. Mike just nodded solemnly, and Blaine left Mike and Dude alone to get acquainted. For the first time Mike could remember, he was happy.

 **Awwww poor Mike, and sarcastic Kurt is basically what I live for. Introduced Lonnie/Tina just coz she's in the film really. Lots of love and klisses to all xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	11. Chapter 11

Later that evening, the four villains were settled in Kurt's room, talking about Mike and Dude, who Mike had on his lap; when someone knocked on the door, and Kurt got up to answer it. It was perfection- I mean Blaine…

"Hi," Kurt greeted, what perfect timing!

"Hey. I didn't see you today, just wanted to check in on you," Blaine told him.

"Well, I'm fine," Kurt answered simply.

"Good. Do you guys need anything?" he asked, now it just felt like he wanted to stay.

"We're good. But Blaine, there was something I needed to ask you. You know coz it's your coronation soon? Well do you think we could stand near Fairy Godmother at the front, so we can soak up all the goodness?" Kurt questioned hopefully.

"I wish you could, but upfront is my parents and boyfriend," Blaine explained.

"Boyfriend?" Kurt exclaimed.

"Yes, I'm sorry. I gotta go, have a nice night," Blaine blushed and hurried off. Kurt shut the door behind him.

"I think it's time Blaineyboo got a new boyfriend," Kurt suggested evilly. "Puck, spell me." Puck threw him his spell book and Kurt began his hunt for a spell.

*******************************************************************************************************************************************

Kurt had found the perfect love spell, and the four were down in the kitchen making it.

"Right so we have to make the love spell into cookies. This spell has the best reviews so we have to do exactly what it says. Right, all we need now is one human tear. Shit, we all know I don't cry," Kurt complained.

"Let's chop up some onions then?" Mike suggested.

"No, it has to be a tear of sadness," Kurt explained.

"A tear's a tear," Puck said.

"Actually, they both have antibodies and enzymes in them, but an emotional tear has more protein based hormones than a reflex tear," Quinn explained cockily, good thing she paid attention in science today. Puck just huffed at her, he hated being wrong.

"Oh Kurt, I've been looking everywhere for you, all the girls want you to do their hair," Tina squealed as she came into the room. What was with this girl and making high pitched noises? "Oh you guys making a midnight snack?" Tina dipped her finger into it and the four just stared at her as she licked the batter off her finger. "Why are you guys staring at me? I'm not gonna double dip if that's what you're worried about," Tina laughed. "This could use some chips though." And she wandered off into the big kitchen. Kurt just looked at his friends mouthing 'chips?' "Ah, here they are. The most important food group," she declared.

"Oh you meant chocolate chips," Quinn revealed.

"Didn't your mums make you chocolate chip cookies? Like when you're feeling sad, and she brings you a big hot chocolate with marshmallows, and she makes you laugh and puts everything into perspective… Why are you all looking at me like that?" Tina asked the four villains as they stared solemnly at her.

"It's just different where we're from," Mike mumbled from the back.

"Well yeah I know but; I just thought even villains love their kids," she responded, realising what she had said had really hit home. The four had sad looks on their faces and realised, maybe their parents don't love them… Tina started to cry and Kurt quickly left his sad mood and wiped the tear from her skin and dripped it into the cookie batter without her noticing.

"Why don't you try a bit more, now with the chips in it?" Kurt offered, "and tear" he muttered under his breath. Tina agreed and dipped another finger into the batter. As she tasted it, Puck was psyching himself up in the back, ready to bring his hot game.

"Hey there," Puck smiled, his eyebrows wagging and winking at her. Tina just stared at him and turned to go.

"Tastes good guys, see you in the morning," she left quickly, but stopped at the door and waved a little at Mike with a blush on her face. (Hmm I wonder why she did that? (!))

"It must only work when they're baked. Okay, boys, cookie sheet and Quinn, put these in the oven. Don't. Burn. Them," he demanded. Quinn just scoffed at him and gave him a look that said 'who do you think I am?' And with that, the cookies were in the oven baking; now all that was left to do was try them on their victim…

 **Mwahahah evil cookies sound really good right now. Anyway, this one is a tidgy bit longer but not by much. Please bare with me guys! Lots of love and klisses xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning, the cookies were ready in a bag in Kurt's pocket, Quinn and Mike was standing with him at his locker, whilst Puck had gone to see Coach Beiste.

"Hey kid, I'm glad I got a guy like you on the team, tough. The team's full of princes if you know what I'm talking about," Coach Beiste told him.

"I know right? They're all like," putting a bad British accent on, "oh pardon me old chum, sorry did I bump into you?" going back to his normal voice, "where I come from, it's prepare to die sucker!" Puck growled. "As my dad always says, there is no team in I."

"Well you see there kid, that's where you're wrong. You see a team is like a body. Not all parts are similar, but they all need each other to be able to function properly. You know like an arm and ear, not necessarily used together, but are a part of the same team," Beiste explained.

"Can I be the fist?" Puck asked, holding his knuckle in a ball tightly. Coach Beiste just chuckled and patted his shoulder.

*******************************************************************************************************************************************

Puck met the others at Kurt's locker and waited for Blaine to come around the corner. Right on the bell Blaine and his god-awful boyfriend would appear and walk past Kurt's locker to go to History, not as if Kurt knew his schedule or anything (!) Sebastian was looking at the girls walking around with new hair dos that Kurt had done for them (for a price of course!)

"Did they pay for those?" he asked Blaine suspiciously.

"I don't know, probably. Why?" Blaine answered, not really caring.

"Coz I'm the prettiest guy in school, I'm so popular and super skinny and gorgeous, and now those _girls_ are walking around with these mysterious new haircuts, trying to take away my status. It's _him_ , that Kurt character. I bet he's using magic to gain popularity; it's gateway magic!" Sebastian complained. Blaine was growing super annoyed now. "And then they'll be asking him to make their faces prettier and bodies skinnier, then where will that leave me?" he whined.

"Single," Blaine groaned simply, and started to walk towards Kurt. Sebastian's face was a picture for hilarity! His mouth was hanging open, and his eyes were glowering with anger at Blaine. Kurt and the group couldn't hide their laughter, they were howling! And even though he would never admit it aloud, but Kurt was extremely happy.

"Hey Blaine," Kurt greeted, shooing the others away.

"Hi Kurt, you okay?" he asked.

"Me? You're the one that just dumped your boyfriend in front of the whole school," Kurt answered with a laugh.

"I was gonna do it sooner or later, he was really starting to piss me off and I don't need that at the moment," Blaine explained. Kurt just nodding along, feeling for the bag in his pocket.

"Want a cookie? Might make you feel better," Kurt offered, waving the bag in front of his face.

"Erm, no thanks. I've got a big game today, I don't eat before a big game," Blaine responded.

"Oh yeah, totally get it. You're smart, you've been taught well, 'don't take food off villains' kids'" Kurt sighed.

"No, that's not it at all-" Blaine began.

"Oh well, more for me," Kurt finished, fishing the cookie out of its bag and leading it to his mouth. Blaine reached out and snatched the cookie out of his hand and began eating it.

"See. Totally trust you. This is really good, it's warm and gooey and are those walnuts? I love walnuts," Blaine chuckled. Kurt had read that you shouldn't let your victims eat the full thing, otherwise they may become in love with them forever, and Kurt _obviously_ didn't want that, so took the half eaten cookie out of Blaine's hand and put it back into the bag.

"How do you feel, buddy?" Puck asked, patting his shoulder when the others were allowed to reappear.

"I feel like, like singing your name. Kurt! Kurt!" Blaine sang. Kurt covered his mouth to stop him from singing anymore and Puck and Mike pulled him away and led him the Tourney field.

*******************************************************************************************************************************************

Puck and Mike had taken Blaine to the field for the game, while Kurt and Quinn had settled in the bleachers, while Coach Beiste was giving the team a pep talk and sent them off to play. The whistle was blown and the game began…

"Well today we have Dalton Knights vs Carmel Dragons. It's gonna be a tough game today folks, prepare yourselves for a nail biter! And we are off," the commentator announced into the microphone.

 **THE FINAL QUARTER OF THE GAME, 1 MINUTE REMAINING: DK: 6 CD: 6**

Puck was running towards the kill zone, waiting for Blaine to pass to him, and he did. Puck ran through the kill zone with the ball balanced expertly on his stick. The machines began firing the yellow flying thingys at the players, trying to get them to drop the ball. Puck passed the ball to Blaine and managed to be clear of the kill zone, and into midfield. As Blaine got closer to the goal, he got cornered by their defence team, so flipped the ball over them to Puck who caught it well. When the defence cleared from Blaine, he was running alongside Puck, waiting to see if he'd pass him the ball. Then the goal was open, Puck _did_ pass the ball to Blaine, and Blaine shot the ball and… it went into the back of the net!

"The Dalton Knights win! That was an unselfish play by Noah, and the Prince scored the winning goal! Perhaps these new kids aren't so bad after all," the commentator cheered. In the stands, the crowd was going crazy, during the match, Tina had joined them and now Quinn and Tina were screaming into Kurt's ears.

After a victory lap of the field, Blaine blew Kurt a kiss from the field and launched his jersey into the crowd for Kurt, Kurt had caught it, and Quinn shoved it over his head so that he was wearing it. Then Kurt's and the girls' eyes were following Blaine, as he went up to the commentator and took the microphone.

"Excuse me everyone! I have something to say," Blaine began. Sebastian was looking hopefully at Blaine, hoping for an apology; he couldn't have been more wrong. "Give me a K! Give me a U! Give me an R! Give me a T! What's that spell? Kurt! I love you Kurt, did I mention that?" Blaine grinned at Kurt in the stands. Kurt knew he was under the spell, but he couldn't stop himself from being genuinely happy at the notion. Meanwhile Sebastian had run off, crying. Oh well who cares? "Gimme a beat!" he shouted. And Blaine began to sing with his dreamboat, beautiful mouth.

" **Did I mention… that I'm in love with you?**

 **And did I mention there's nothing I can do?**

 **And did I happen to say, I dream of you every day?**

 **But let me shout it out loud, if that's okay-hay-hay.**

 **I met this guy that rocked my world like its never been rocked, and now I'm living just for him and I won't ever stop.**

 **I never thought that it can happen to a guy like me, but now look what you've done, you've got me down on my knees.**

 **Because my love for you is ridiculous, I never knew, who knew that it could be like this.**

 **My love for you is ridiculous, my love is R.I.D.I.C.U.L.O.U.S.**

 **And I would give my kingdom for just one kiss.**

 **I gotta know which way to go, c'mon gimme a sign, you gotta show me that you're only ever gonna be mine.**

 **Don't want to go another minute without you.**

 **Coz if your heart just isn't in it I don't know what I'd do.**

 **Because my love for you is ridiculous, I never knew, knew that it could be like this,"** Blaine jumped into the bleachers and was crowd surfing up towards Kurt.

 **"** **My love is R.I.D.I.C.U.L.O.U.S and I would give my kingdom for just one kiss c'mon now."** And Blaine leant in for a kiss which Kurt hesitantly accepted, it was his first kiss and it was… perfect, even though it was spell induced. After a couple of seconds Kurt pulled away with a blush on his face.

"Kurt, will you be my date to the coronation?" Blaine asked.

"Yes!" Kurt accepted.

"He said yes!" Blaine cheered, and went in for another kiss, which Kurt accepted quicker this time and with more passion, and the crowd cheered too.

When they pulled away, Sebastian came up and shot a mucky look to Kurt, but took the microphone out of Blaine's hands. "Adam's my boyfriend now," he announced, trying to make Blaine jealous, but Blaine didn't care. He had a kind, beautiful, perfect boy who he loved more than he ever did Sebastian. Adam and Sebastian kissed as Blaine caressed Kurt's cheek. Kurt looked up and saw Quinn succumb to sadness. Kurt pulled away from Blaine and pulled Quinn into a tight hug. Blaine got the message and went down to get showered. As the crowd milled away, Kurt kept his best friend behind.

"You know I feel really sorry for Sebastian," Kurt said.

"Yeah?" Quinn responded as she wiped a tear away.

"Yeah because, if he was as amazing as you, who could cook and clean and make beautiful dresses, then I don't think he'd need a man to make her feel good," Kurt praised, as he hugged her again.

"He just used me Kurt, just so he didn't have to do his goddamn homework," she growled.

"I know hunny, we're gonna get him back. Just you wait," Kurt grinned evilly as he made his plan to get Adam back for what he did to Quinn.

 **Hey guys! Basically chucked two chapters together to make it bigger for you guys, I know reading tiny chapters sucks all the time. Lots of love and klisses to all xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	13. Chapter 14

While Quinn was getting over the fact that Adam had used her, Kurt was making his plan for revenge, also while trying to avoid seeing Blaine at all costs. Every time Kurt went somewhere, Blaine was always waiting for him or following him, to be honest; it was kinda creepy. But while Kurt was making his plan, he realised he needed Blaine for it, so sought him out.

"Hey Blaine," Kurt greeted when he saw Blaine at his locker. Blaine was quite surprised actually.

"Hey love, you okay?" Blaine answered.

"Yeah I'm fine, but I need you," Kurt admitted.

"Really? What do you want me to do?" Blaine asked eagerly. And Kurt began to whisper the beginning of his plan.

"What's Adam's biggest fear?" Kurt questioned.

"Being ugly or rats, why?" Blaine responded nonchalantly.

"Brilliant," Kurt said, and dragged Blaine by his hand to his dorm.

*******************************************************************************************************************************************

"So I'm glad you brought me here, but what now?" Blaine asked.

"We make the plan," Kurt answered simply. Blaine sure was stupid under this spell.

"Oh right. You're so beautiful Kurt," Blaine told him sincerely. Kurt was taken aback, no one had ever called him beautiful before.

"Thanks," he said quickly.

"I mean it you know," Blaine confirmed.

"Yeah, I know," he muttered quietly.

"This plotting thing is quite tiring you know, would you like to go out for a bit?" Blaine asked.

"Erm, where?" he asked.

"Somewhere only we know. Literally I don't think anyone else knows about this place. So do you wanna go?" Blaine enquired.

"Maybe in about twenty minutes. I have to get ready," Kurt said, shooing Blaine out of his room.

He quickly texted Quinn saying "help me" and three minutes later she arrived.

*******************************************************************************************************************************************

"What's up?" she asked.

"Blaine just asked me out on a date. What do I do?" he questioned.

"Change of clothes first," she declared.

"What's wrong with my clothes?" he argued gesturing down to his normal attire of ripped jeans with studs on them and a black, leather tee with holes and a splash of purple paint on it.

"Nothing. You just don't wear things like that for a date," she confirmed, going into Kurt's closet. She pulled out a fitted white shirt and black skinny jeans. "Here," she said, throwing the garments at him.

"But they're so plain," he complained.

"Yeah, you don't wanna scare him off with technicolour outfits," she chuckled.

"Not that I could scare him off exactly because he's you know, under a spell," Kurt laughed. Only they didn't know who was on the other side of the door...

Kurt quickly changed, and styled his hair, and he was just finishing up when there was a knock on the door. Kurt answered it to reveal a beautiful human being, wearing leather!

"I now understand the difference between pretty and beautiful, you're that difference," Blaine confessed. In the background you could hear Quinn awing, Kurt just stood there and blushed.

"Hope you like bikes?" Blaine asked hopefully. Kurt nodded and took Blaine's hand that he was offering, and they went on their date.

They had got on Blaine's motorbike and Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist.

"Hold on," he smiled. And off they went, out of campus and into the forest.

 **Awww, Blaine finally asked Kurt on his first ever date, eeeeeeepp! Who do you think was listening in on Kurt and Quinn's convo? Hmmmm? Lots of love and klisses xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	14. Chapter 15

"Where are we going?" Kurt asked.

"You'll know it when you see it," Blaine hinted. Kurt just shook his head and enjoyed the ride. He tightened his arms around Blaine and rested his cheek on his back; Kurt was genuinely happy!

Blaine stopped the bike, parked it, and took Kurt by his hand. They got to a bridge when Kurt froze. "What's wrong Kurt?" Blaine asked, concern covering his face.

"Just heights don't agree with me," he smiled a little.

"Don't worry. Give me your hand and I won't let go, I promise," Blaine comforted. Kurt nodded and held Blaine's hand tightly.

"Tell me something, no one else knows about you," Blaine said, trying to distract Kurt from looking down.

"My middle name is Elizabeth," Kurt chuckled.

"Elizabeth? Wow, mine's Devon," Blaine laughed. They were gradually getting over the bridge.

"Do you miss the Island?" Blaine asked.

"Sometimes. I miss seeing my mum, but I know it's better here. My life was pretty miserable on the Island, and here, aside from a couple of people, I really enjoy it here," Kurt admitted, and they were over the bridge.

"We are over the bridge now Kurt," he told him.

"No way, I did it," Kurt laughed excitedly.

"You did, now let's go," he chuckled, and led Kurt to his place.

"Here we are," Blaine announced. Kurt loved it instantly. There was a gazebo that had picnic things laid out on it, and that was next to a sparkling lake. They both sat down, and Kurt took a jam doughnut and began eating it.

"Is this your first time?" Blaine chuckled.

"We don't really date much on the Island-" Kurt began.

"I meant is this your first time eating a jam doughnut?" he laughed.

"Is it bad?" Kurt cringed.

"Not really, but you got a little something," Blaine laughed, and he reached out to stroke Kurt's lip to get the crumbs off. When he pulled back, a blush as apparent on both faces.

"Heh, let's go for a swim," Blaine suggested.

"No thanks, just ate. You know that wait half an hour before swimming thing," he chuckled nervously.

"Oh come on, you had one doughnut, I'm sure you'll be safe," Blaine insisted.

"Nah I'm good, you go ahead and I will stay here and have a strawberry. I've literally never had a strawberry before," Kurt laughed off, taking a strawberry and falling in love with it instantly. Blaine kissed his cheek and stripped off to his underwear and climbed the rockies. Kurt couldn't not watch as Blaine stripped off, his eyes glued to his very muscled chest. As Kurt devoured the strawberries, Blaine appeared on the other side, grinning like an insane person.

"Are those little crowns on your shorts?" Kurt shouted to him.

"Yeah!" Blaine chuckled. And then he roared like his father would and dived pristinely into the lake. Kurt stood there just laughing to himself, but had some doubts.

What would happen if Blaine found out? What if someone _had_ found out and was just waiting for the right moment to tell Blaine? Then Kurt did the only thing he knew how, he began to sing…

 **"** **A million thoughts in my head, do I let my heart keep listening?**

 **Coz up till now, I've walked the line, nothing lost, but something's missing.**

 **I can't decide, what's wrong, what's right?**

 **Which way should I go?**

 **If only I knew what my heart was telling me.**

 **Don't know what I'm feeling, is this just a dream?**

 **Oh oh, yeah.**

 **If only I could read the signs in front of me.**

 **I could find a way to who I'm meant to be.**

 **Oh oh, if only, if only.**

 **Every step, every word, with every hour I'm falling in.**

 **To something new, something brave, to someone I, I've never been.**

 **I can't decide, what's wrong, what's right?**

 **Which way should I go?**

 **If only I knew what my heart was telling me.**

 **Don't know what I'm feeling, is this just a dream?**

 **Oh oh, yeah.**

 **If only I could read the signs in front of me.**

 **I could find a way to who I'm meant to be.**

 **Oh oh, if only, yeah.**

 **Am I crazy? Maybe we could happen, yeah.**

 **Will you still be with me when the magic's all run out?**

 **If only I knew what my heart was telling me.**

 **Don't know what I'm feeling, is this just a dream?**

 **Oh oh.**  
 **If only I could read the signs in front of me.**

 **If only I could find a way to who I'm meant to be, oh oh.**

 **If only, if only."**

Kurt finished his song, feeling foolish but meaning every word of it. But he also felt the doubt he sang. Kurt couldn't go back to not having Blaine around him like that. What would happen when the magic ran out? Would Blaine leave him and tell everyone what Kurt did to him? Would he make sure Kurt and his friends were banished back to the Island and would never see him again? Well anyway, he wanted to banish all the doubts in his head and focus on the now. Blaine. Where was Blaine?

"Blaine?!" Kurt cried, when he saw no sign of him. "Blaine?!" And Kurt being the idiot he was, he jumped into the water, splashing about up to his waist. He tripped and went under suddenly, gasping for breath. He then felt himself being lifted out of the water, and into the arms of Blaine. Blaine waded through the water and placed Kurt carefully onto the gazebo, then himself climbed out.

"You can't swim?" Blaine questioned, surprised.

"No!" Kurt yelped as his body succumbed to the cold.

"You live on an Island," Blaine continued.

"Yeah, with a magical barrier around it remember?" he growled back combing his fingers through his now imperfect hair.

"And you still went in to save me," Blaine sighed happily.

"Yeah, and what thanks do I get? All I get is soaking wet and freezing cold," Kurt complained in reply.

"You're right, sorry. Thank you," he thanked, rubbing Kurt's shoulder. Kurt just glared daggers at him and shivered violently. "Here." Blaine took his jacket and draped it over Kurt's shoulder. Kurt gave a weak smile and tugged the jacket closer to him, feeling the heat of Blaine around him warmed him right up. Blaine opened his mouth to say something, but hesitated, which left Kurt wondering. "You know I told you that I loved you… And you didn't say that you loved me back… Do you love me?" Blaine asked, worried. Kurt didn't know what to say, he didn't want to upset Blaine and in fact, he having Blaine around him. So he just said the first thing that came into his head.

"I don't know what love feels like," he admitted finally. Blaine smiled slightly and lifted Kurt's chin up with his hand.

"Maybe I can teach you?" he sighed. Kurt nodded and this time _he_ leant in and met Blaine's lips with his own. There was unbeknownst passion Kurt revealed in this kiss that he never knew he felt or possessed in his body. The power he gained from knowing that Blaine loved him, even though it was from the love potion, was magic. Blaine leant him down onto the floor gently and climbed over the top of him. He cupped Kurt's face lightly and kissed him feverishly, pinning him down to the concrete.

After what felt like hours, Kurt pushed Blaine up and gasped for breath, and Blaine pulled away, blushing.

"I'm sorry, I… I," Blaine tried to apologise, but Kurt cut him off.

"It's okay, really. I'm just not used to going so long without air before," he laughed. Blaine joined in and they were soon in a pit of giggles, rolling around on the floor. "Come on, take me home," Kurt demanded mockingly.

"Of course sir," Blaine answered, taking Kurt's hand and 'royal kissing' it. "Although you know I won't be able to take you to the Island, right?" Blaine cleared up.

"And _I_ didn't mean the Island," Kurt confirmed. Blaine smiled with delight and fireman's lifted Kurt over his shoulder and ran over the bridge to his motorbike. He fastened Kurt's helmet on and sped off back to Dalton…

 **Awwwwwwww a fully Klaine Centric chapter, don't we all love that?! And for those expecting smut, I'm really not a big writer of it but I will try and put some in, in later fics. For those who love fluff, well this was the chapter for you! Lots of love and klisses xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	15. Chapter 16

Blaine delivered Kurt safely back to campus and escorted him to his room.

"Thank you for today, it was the best first date I've ever been on," Kurt admitted, a blush growing in his cheeks.

"It _was_ your first date," Blaine corrected.

"Precisely, you've set the bar very high, your highness; it will take a lot to top it. Even though I got wet," he laughed.

"Fair, I shall pride myself on being your first date, and it being so good no one else can top it," Blaine chuckled.

"That's right. Now I'm going to warm up and change clothes," Kurt said, and slipped into his room, leaving Blaine grinning like an idiot. Blaine slumped against the door, and sighed in contentment.

When Kurt entered his room, he was bombarded by the blond bombshell that was his best friend.

"Oh my God, how was it?" Quinn asked, over excited for her best friend.

"It was good," Kurt answered, Quinn looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Okay, it was amazing!" Kurt fan-girled.

"Why are you wet? What did you two get up to exactly?" she asked suspiciously.

"Blaine went swimming in the lake, and I couldn't find him. So I panicked and went into the water-" he began.

"But you can't swim," Quinn stated.

"I know I can't. But I went in to find him anyway, and I fell underneath the water. But it turned out that Blaine was fine and he carried me out and looked after me," Kurt smiled, reminiscing the magic date.

"Aww, isn't that adorable. I want a Blaine," Quinn whined.

"Yeah well, he's mine…" Kurt defended, but stopped; he had just realised what he had said.

"I had no intention of taking Blaine off you, Quinn giggled. "What I meant was, do you think I should put a guy under a love spell?"

"No Q. You don't need a guy, you know the only reason I did this was because we need to get the wand. If there was another way around it, believe me, I'd do it," Kurt explained.

"Correction. You _would_ have done have done anything else. But now you're in love with Blaine," she teased.

"I am not in love with him! He is under a stupid love spell which I intent to break soon, as soon as that damn coronation is over! Then I will be free of his stupid lovey dovey attitude, and his spontaneous 1950's dates! Now do you believe I'm in love with him?!" Kurt shouted at her. The next thing they knew, Blaine opened the door with tears in his eyes; Kurt had forgotten he had left him outside.

"Is that true? You don't love me? Yeah, I know you apparently don't know what love is but guess what? I do! I've just made myself a complete twat of myself and now you think I'm just a stupid joke!" he wept, and yelled, tears disfiguring his face. Kurt genuinely looked and felt scared.

"No, no. I'm sorry Blaine, I didn't mean it. I was just trying to think of stupid excuses to Quinn coz she was being an idiot. I am really sorry Blaine," Kurt pleaded. Blaine just rolled his eyes in disbelief, maybe the love spell could run out?

"Like I'm supposed to believe that, I just heard what I heard. How am I supposed to believe it?" he scoffed.

"I…I…I I..I. Love y..ou," Kurt stuttered. Quinn gasped, Blaine just stood there, arms folded.

"What did you just say?" Blaine asked, not _quite sure_ he heard correctly.

"Don't make me say it again. After one date, I, Kurt Elizabeth, have fallen in love with you," Kurt reiterated in more detail as convincingly as he could, maybe he didn't just need to convince Blaine that he was in love with him, he needed to tell himself that he was. Blaine stood in silence while Kurt was slightly sweating. He had hoped that Blaine hadn't heard him say anything about the spell and hoped he just thought it was one of the excuses Kurt had given. Kurt was expecting plain out rejection, but instead, Blaine enveloped Kurt in a tight hug and kissed him hard. Once they pulled away they laughed a little, then Blaine turned serious.

"So all that stuff you said, you didn't mean that?" Blaine asked.

"No…no I didn't. I was just trying to convince Quinn that I wasn't in love with you, obviously that didn't work as you heard the full thing and you ended up getting it out of me anyway," Kurt explained with a smile.

"Well I do have that effect on people," Blaine joked. Kurt just laughed and shooed him out of the room; he'd had enough surprises for one day.

Making sure Blaine wasn't stood outside the door this time, Kurt huffed down onto his bed.

"Nice save, I cannot believe he actually bought that, either you're a better actor than I thought or that love potion must have been really strong," Quinn admitted. Kurt just glared at her and buried his head in his hands. "I don't know how you're gonna get out of this one. Once you break his spell, he's gonna be wondering what the hell's been going on for the past three weeks. You are going to break the spell aren't you?" Quinn questioned.

"Yeah, of course I am. But I might keep it going for a little longer, you know, when the villains come over here and take over Dalton. I'd just love to see the look on my mother's face," Kurt grinned evilly.

"Fine, whatever. But it's your funeral. Your mum is going to flip her shit when she finds out you've got a boyfriend," Quinn remarked. Kurt just continued grinning and nodding his head, splaying himself down on the bed with a dramatic flair.

 **I am so mean for making Kurt lie to Blaine, but was he really lying? Who knows? Anyway, lots of love and klisses xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	16. Chapter 18

Parent's Weekend finally came, and Kurt's plan was ready for Quinn's revenge. He had taken a simple knock out spray and put some mixed chemicals from Figgins' storage cupboard into it, so that ultimate pain and ugliness would occur. He also found some rats in the allotment shed, thanks to Artie, and had put them in a box to release near Adam; just to scare the shit out of him. Blaine had invited Kurt to be his date of course, and wanted Kurt to meet his parents. To be honest, for the first time in his life… he was terrified! They all went down to the gardens where some of the kids, including Blaine, would be singing to their parents. And Kurt couldn't wait!

 **Blaine: "Why bonjour monsieur et mademoiselle, it is with deepest pride and greatest pleasure, that we welcome you here tonight. And now we invite you to relax, pull up a chair, and the dining room proudly presents… your dinner."**

 **All: "Be our guest, be our guest, put our service to the test, tie your napkin round your neck Cherie and we provide the rest. Soup du jour hot hors d'oeuvres, why we only live to serve. Try the grey stuff it's delicious, don't believe me? Ask the dishes!"**

Then Blaine and Adam and Sebastian and Artie began to rap badly.

 **B+S+A+A: "They can sing sing sing sing, they can dance dance dance. After all all, this is France. And the dinner here is never ever second best."**

Then it went back to normal, thank goodness.

 **All: "Go on, unfold your menu, take a glance and then you'll be our guest, be our guest. Come on and lift your glass, you've won your own free pass to be our guest, be our guest, be our guest. Be our guest!"**

The crowd went wild and parents were applauding their children. Blaine went up to Kurt and hugged him tightly, kissed his cheek and went off with his parents for some photos. Kurt and Quinn were stood together near the strawberries, Quinn waiting for the right moment to hit Adam with the spray. Meanwhile, Kurt was eating his new found love, (strawberries, not Blaine,) while Mike and Puck were being animals again, and were raiding the chocolate fountain.

"Hey Mum, Dad," Blaine greeted.

"Hey son, that music number was great," his mum told him.

"Thanks," he answered, with a charming smile.

"That awful boy isn't with you?" she asked, meaning Sebastian.

"Sebastian? No, no I have a new boyfriend," Blaine explained.

"That's great. I never did like that boy, seemed very narcissistic and arrogant," his father admitted. Blaine laughed and posed for the photo.

"Who is it?" Belle asked.

"Kurt," he responded simply. His mother gasped and his father turned into a statue. Blaine stepped away and brought Kurt over. He had his arm wrapped around Kurt's waist, and Kurt's hand was covering it. Belle fainted slightly but soon regained her senses.

"Mum, Dad, this is Kurt. From the Island," Blaine introduced proudly.

"A pleasure to meet you, your majesties," Kurt bowed politely.

"You too Kurt," Belle greeted, smiling. Kurt felt a weight lift off his shoulder, Blaine's mother seemed to like him; now for his father.

"Yes. Are you liking it here?" Beast asked.

"Yes, very much. You have a wonderful kingdom," Kurt responded sincerely.

"Thank you. Glad you approve," Blaine's dad smirked. Kurt was beginning to think that he had maybe said the wrong thing.

"Will you be joining us for dinner?" Belle asked him.

"If that's okay with you?" Blaine answered for him.

"Of course. Why don't you invite your friends too? We haven't had a chance to see Blaine's experiment in action," Beast answered, rather cruelly.

 _"Maybe they don't like me?"_ Kurt thought sadly.

"Croquet first of course. Me and your mother against you and Kurt," the King suggested.

"You're on," Blaine smiled. As they walked to the pitch, Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand.

"I think they like you. They're certainly nicer to you than they were Sebastian," Blaine laughed.

"A three headed monster that wanted to eat me would be nicer to me than Sebastian," Kurt answered with a laugh, causing Blaine to chuckle as well.

"You do know how to play croquet right?"

"I'm a fast learner," Kurt responded.

******************************************************************************************************************************************

Blaine was taking his turn at croquet, when a woman approached Kurt.

"Hello there," she greeted kindly.

"Hi," he answered back with a smile.

"Are you new here?" she asked.

"Yeah. I'm sorta a transfer student," he explained. Then he who must not be named appeared… (no not Voldemort, even worse than that)… Sebastian.

"I don't think you wanna be talking to him Grandma," he hissed.

"Grandma?" Kurt asked, surprised.

"Sleeping Beauty's mother?" Sebastian answered rudely. The woman began to look at him more closely.

"You?!" The woman exclaimed suddenly. Kurt took a step back, and Blaine quickly ran to his side. "How are you here?"

"Queen Leah, this is not Maleficent, she is still on the Island of the Lost. This is her son, remember my proclamation to bring the children here?" Blaine comforted.

"Oh I remember Blaine. This boy's mother made sure I couldn't raise my daughter. For sixteen years, I didn't see my baby girl, because she was being raised by fairies in a forest! Because of _his_ mother's curse, I missed everything! Her first steps, first words, I missed everything a mother should see! The wickedness and the spells were the worst. Yes, the spells," she shouted, while glaring at Kurt, suspecting something.

"What is going on here?" Adam asked, running to Sebastian's side. As soon as he saw Kurt, he knew exactly what was going on.

"You let this go too far Blaine. Bringing them here was one thing, but falling in love with one, is over stepping. And now he's upsetting Queen Leah," Adam argued, in defence of Sebastian.

"Adam, you don't need to be like this," Blaine pleaded with his best friend.

"How long will it take you to realise they don't belong here?! Until one of them starts using spells? Murders? I thought you were smart," Adam growled in disgust. Quinn, Mike and Puck had come over now, Quinn had her hand in her bag, clutched around the spray they had concocted for Adam's punishment.

"You have no right to label us," Puck spat at him.

"Oh, but I do. You like hurting people," he told Puck. "You are a pathetic little weirdo who depends on his friends to fight his battles," he growled at Mike. "You are a gold digger, and a cheater!" Adam pointed at Quinn. "And you, Kurt. The ring leader, are the worst of all. You are an awful human being who puts spells on people to make them fall in love with you!" he shouted.

And that was when Blaine… punched Adam. They began to tackle each other on the floor, while Sebastian and Kurt were struggling to drag them off each other. Kurt pulled Blaine back, and Quinn sprayed Adam square in the face! Puck took the box of rats from Kurt and let them go, scuttling near Adam. Adam had then fallen on the floor hard, and his face began to singe from the chemicals and screamed in pain. His face began to disfigure and everyone around them were screaming and yelling. Quinn pulled back and stood with Kurt, who was nursing Blaine's eye. The King and Queen came up and saw the aftermath of what had happened.

"I suggest you and your friends go," Beast told Kurt.

"What about Blaine?" he asked.

"He is no concern of yours!" he snapped at Kurt. Kurt stood and dragged Quinn with her, Puck and Mike following quickly behind them. Kurt turned around at the last minute and saw Blaine's puppy eyes staring at him, tears escaping them, Kurt's as well. Then Kurt was taken from the world of Blaine by Puck who carried him over his shoulder and up to the dorms; where they were going to await their fate…

 **Well that was an action packed chapter, am I right?! We know who was listening at Kurt and Quinn's conversation a few chapters ago! I also added the chemicals in for a bit of gore coz I felt the need to make it a bit gory. Coz I'm sadistic like that. Anyway, lots of love and klisses to all xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	17. Chapter 19

To their surprise, no one official came to their door telling them to pack their stuff, they just all sat in silence, thinking. Kurt was quietly sobbing, not wanting his friends to see he had truly messed things up. It was a big stretch to meet Blaine's parents, and he thought it was all going quite well; then that woman and her rat of a grandson had to come and ruin it. _"At least Quinn got to use her spray,"_ he thought to himself.

"Well what are we gonna do now? Everybody in the school probably hates us, not to mention the King and Queen," Mike complained.

"Since when do we care who hates us?" Puck answered.

"Since we came here and saw all the good in the world," Quinn spoke. Kurt just sat quietly on his bed, not wanting his friends to make contact with him, he just wanted to be alone… with Blaine. For the first time in forever, he wanted Blaine. Wanted Blaine to be sat with him, hugging him and telling him everything was going to be okay, he had taken Blaine for granted, and now his father doesn't want Blaine to see him, and he's probably forcing Blaine into an arranged marriage, as they breathed. Kurt was miserable.

********************************************************************************************************************************************

Blaine was pacing his father's study, awaiting his dad as he needed to speak with him. His parents were currently apologising to all the people who came to Parent's Weekend, and his dad had sent Blaine up to the palace, out of the way. "This is just a little bump in the road, I knew it would take a lot for the people to accept Kurt and his friends, but I never knew it would go this far," he moaned to himself.

"You wanted to see me?" Beast asked as he entered his study.

"Yes Dad. I want you to give them a second chance, what happened down there wasn't their fault," Blaine argued.

"I know son, it was yours," his father spat.

"You cannot possibly blame me for that? The whole thing was Adam's and Sebastian's fault. If Sebastian had left well enough alone and not filled Queen Leah's head with awful ideas about Kurt, then we could have avoided the whole thing. And if Adam hadn't started on them, falsely accusing them of those things then I wouldn't have felt the urge to punch him. I was simply defending Kurt," Blaine explained.

"And that's the other thing. How long have you and Kurt been together? And why is this the first time we've heard about it? When you first started dating Sebastian, you rang us to tell us how happy you were," Beast told him.

"I didn't think you'd approve of him, with him being from the Island," Blaine mumbled.

"I think Adam was right. I think you have been put under a spell by that boy. I've never had you argue with me like that before, he's a bad influence," his dad accused.

"I'm not under a spell Dad, believe me I am with him of my own accord."

"Whatever. I am willing to overlook this disagreement if you apologise to Queen Leah on behalf of the villains, and you promise me, you will break up with that boy," Beast bargained.

"I will happily apologise to Queen Leah, but I will not end things with Kurt. I love him Dad, and you cannot take that away from me," Blaine disagreed.

"I can you know. I can soon send him back to the Island where he and his friends belong."

"Kurt and his friends do not belong on the Island anymore, believe it or not. They are all massive improvements than when they first arrived. Ask Emma Godmother, she's the one teaching them goodness. Kurt is an amazing person, and is finally seeing the good in his heart, it's just been gone for a while. Please Dad, what happened earlier was an accident, and I'm sure I can even get Kurt and his friends to apologise; but please don't take him away from me," Blaine asserted. His father stared at him for a while, contemplating the pros and cons, and seeing the stern genuine look on Blaine's face said it all.

"Fine. You can keep seeing this boy, as long as nothing like that happens again. Or I will have the right to exercise caution, and deport them back to the Island. If you can prove to me that the villains belong here, then I will oversee the debacle downstairs, and welcome them to Dalton formally and with open arms," Beast agreed hesitantly.

"Deal," Blaine answered simply, he gave his dad a tight hug and raced out of the study to Kurt's dorm.

******************************************************************************************************************************************

Kurt was full of melancholia. Quinn had gone off with Artie somewhere, Mike had taken Dude for a walk, and Puck had gone to the gym to beat the shit out of the punching bag. Kurt was alone. Then a knock on the door woke him from his sadness, and who was on the other side demolished it all together. Without thinking, Kurt had wrapped his arms around Blaine, and Blaine carried him inside.

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked, concerned.

"I am now. I thought your father wouldn't want me to see you anymore?" Kurt asked.

"Let's just say I had to make a deal with him. It's nothing for you to worry about," Blaine comforted. Kurt curled himself into Blaine, and the tears finally subsided.

"Have you been crying?" he asked Kurt.

"Yeah, embarrassing right?" Kurt complained.

"No. It just proves you have feelings," Blaine laughed.

"No one was supposed to know that," Kurt gasped sarcastically. Blaine laughed again, and kissed Kurt's head. Kurt just sighed in contentment, and fell asleep in Blaine's strong arms.

 **Ooooh feisty Blaine ;) and sad Kurt :( but they're together now and all is good in the world! Lots of love and klisses xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	18. Chapter 20

It was in the middle of the night when Kurt woke up in his boyfriend's arms. Blaine was fast asleep, and Quinn was staring at him.

"What?" Kurt hissed.

"Nothing. When did Blaine come here?" she asked.

"Earlier on, apparently he had to make a deal with his father in order to see me," Kurt told her with a yawn.

"Oh, do you know what it was?"

"No and I don't really wanna find out," he admitted. Quinn just nodded. "What time is it?" he asked.

"Ten thirty."

"Do you know how Adam is?" Kurt wondered.

"Emma removed the burns and stuff with magic, Tina told me. She's gone in a right mood with us now though. And Sebastian has made friends with Rachel," Quinn told him.

"Really?!" Kurt exclaimed.

"Yeah. He's got the idea in her head that he wants to be friends with her. And she will be popular if she talks shit about us," she rattled off.

"Jesus, he must be desperate for some friends," Kurt laughed, Quinn giggled, and Blaine woke up.

"What you two laughing at?" he muffled, cuddling Kurt to his stomach.

"Nothing. You two are adorable," Quinn defended.

"I know. We are pretty cute, don't you think Kurt?" Blaine laughed.

"Yeah," he agreed smiling. Blaine's phone buzzed.

"It's my dad, he wants me at the palace, and to stay the night there; no doubt he will be lecturing me. I gotta go sweetie," Blaine sighed. He kissed Kurt sweetly and said his goodbyes to Quinn, and left the two friends alone.

"He's really taken with you. Do you really want to break the spell?" Quinn asked.

"I don't know. I mean I enjoy having him around me, and he makes me feel good. I'm just more worried about what will happen to him when the villains come and take over Dalton. I don't really think mum is going to let him tag along do you?" Kurt explained sadly.

"Yeah I suppose. It's just a shame, I feel bad for you. You've finally got a guy that likes you and who you like, even though it is the spell. But you _are_ falling in love with him," Quinn told him firmly.

"Yeah I know."

 **Mini chapter in build up the final chapter which is coming up soon! AHHHHHHH! Panic over lol. Lots of love and klisses xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	19. Chapter 21

In the morning, the villains had a free hour, so they went and sat down on the benches on the quad. Sadly, Sebastian and his squad were there also.

"Oh finally showing your faces in public I see," Sebastian cackled.

"Yeah we are. And unfortunately, we have to see yours in order to do so," Quinn growled back. Kurt snorted with laughter.

"I thought they'd of kicked your asses out of here," Adam piped in from the back.

"Yeah well, you thought wrong. Glad to see your face has cleared up," Kurt retorted.

"Emma Godmother did it," he answered in return.

"Yeah we thought that. Only she can clear up _big messes_ ," Kurt laughed. Adam just shot him a glare and sat down in defeat.

"You do realise that Blaine is just playing you. How could a man like Blaine make a villain his king?" Rachel howled.

Kurt had had just about enough of her. "Beware forswear undo Rachel's hair." And Rachel's hair went back to the ratty mop it used to be and she squealed in terror.

"Just who do you think you are?" Sebastian asked with a glare.

"I'm Kurt, your worst freaking nightmare," Kurt answered with a smirk.

"You can't just do that to people," Adam argued.

"Oh but I can. I'm the one that did that for her in the first place, and I can soon take everyone's away," Kurt snarled, eyeing Tina. "Do I look like I'm kidding?" Kurt yelled.

"Come on guys, let's go," Puck told them.

******************************************************************************************************************************************

Blaine had invited Kurt to the palace, to see his coronation suit. Kurt hesitantly agreed, and hoped to avoid the King and Queen. He entered the royal grounds and walked up the marble steps to the castle doors. A guard stopped him and asked him his business, but luckily Blaine was waiting for him and pulled him inside.

"I can't wait for you to see my suit. What are you going to wear?" Blaine asked.

"Quinn is sewing me a suit for the coronation. I hope that's okay?" Kurt enquired.

"Of course it's okay," Blaine smiled. He put his arm around Kurt's waist and led him to his room.

"Wow, is this your room?" Kurt questioned, his eyes wide, seeing the flat screen TV and his huge bed.

"Yeah, it's cool isn't it? This is like the only place I can disappear from my parents' expectations and just be Blaine, no Prince involved. Besides consider yourself lucky, not even Sebastian came in here," he admitted with a smile. Kurt sat down on Blaine's king sized bed.

"This is the comfiest thing I've ever sat on," Kurt laughed and lay down on it.

"Yeah I love my bed," Blaine said, crawling on top of Kurt. "Almost as much as I love you," he grinned, and kissed Kurt soundly on the mouth. Kurt pushed Blaine off him and Blaine fell on the floor.

"Oh my God, are you okay?" Kurt laughed.

"Yep, just some minor brain damage, nothing to worry about," Blaine chuckled.

"Drama queen," Kurt mumbled.

"That's me. Now let me show you my suit, it's awesome," Blaine told him eagerly. He opened his closet and pulled it out. The suit was royal blue and red like the Dalton flag, with gold epaulettes and white buttons.

"Wow, nice. You'll certainly be the star of the show," Kurt told him, eyeing the suit appreciatively.

"Thanks, but I'm sure you're gonna steal that from me," Blaine laughed, and sat on the bed next to his boyfriend. "I'm glad I have you. I am genuinely happy. When I got with Sebastian, the first couple of weeks were great, and then he became a person that I didn't even recognise. All bothered about status, and title and what he looked like," Blaine explained gloomily.

"How do you know I won't turn out like that?" Kurt asked, with an eyebrow raised.

"I _know_ for a fact you won't because you are better than he is. You're a kinder, purer person than he will ever be. And yes, I know you take pride in your appearance, but you don't tear others down to do it. You just look flawless and perfect anyway," Blaine told him, grinning like an idiot. Kurt blushed crimson and curled into Blaine's arms. Blaine kissed him chastely and pushed him down onto the bed. Kurt got himself comfortable and let Blaine straddle his waist. Blaine leant down and captured Kurt's lips with his own, and filled the kiss full of passion. Kurt ran his hand up Blaine's arm while Blaine cupped his face. The kiss had so much love in it, Kurt thought he was going to pass out from all the sweetness. And he realised that he did love Blaine, and not just in words, but in his dark, cold heart. The heart that he only let a few people into, but now Blaine was in there too. Forever.

Kurt broke the kiss because he needed to breathe, and Blaine just pulled back with a dopey smile on his face. And Blaine was the first to say it.

"I love you baby," he whispered to Kurt, nudging his face with his nose. And Kurt was ready for it this time.

"I love you too," he confessed sincerely. Blaine felt a sincerity in his voice, like he wasn't just saying it to make him happy, the words felt genuine and his smile grew wider, and he pounced on Kurt and kissed him for all he was worth.

"That really made you happy, huh?" Kurt asked him with a giggle.

"The happiest," Blaine responded dopily. Kurt just sighed in happiness and lay back on Blaine's bed, just letting Blaine ravish him with kisses.

 **Gotta love Klisses ! Finale is coming up guys! Whoop! Lots of love and Klisses to all xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	20. Chapter 22

Kurt returned to the dorm with a smile on his face. He had just genuinely told Blaine that he loved him. It wasn't like last time when it was a desperate plea to hold onto him, it was of his own free will. And it felt great! He had never loved anyone before, because he had never received love himself. He knew that his mother loved him, in her own way, but that wasn't love, love.

Quinn was on her bed, looking over a test with Artie, giggling and smiling, like Kurt had never seen her before.

"What are you so happy about?" Kurt asked her.

"I passed my science test without my mirror," she squealed excitedly.

"Well done you," Kurt congratulated with a smile.

"For the first time in my life, I feel like I'm more than a pretty face," she whispered happily.

"Surprise huh?" Artie chortled.

"I bet I can get an A on the next test without the mirror," Quinn stated confidently.

"So do I," Kurt encouraged, smiling brightly at his best friend.

"Ooh, that reminds me. I finished your suit, I hung it on your closet," she told him. Kurt rushed to it and pulled it out. It was the most amazing suit he had ever seen! It was a midnight blue colour, with black trimming and a sleek black bowtie to match; there was also a pair of black slacks which had midnight blue pockets.

"I love it!" he exclaimed.

"Good, I'm glad. I personally think it is some of my best work," she grinned, complimenting herself as well.

"I'm gonna go. I'll see you later Quinn," Artie bid farewell.

"You two hanging out?" Kurt winked.

"Not like that. We're just friends and he helps me out," she told him.

"How does he help you out?" he winked again.

"I didn't mean that! I meant that he helps me in science, and I like hanging out with him," she defended, crossing her arms in protest.

"I bet he helps you out with biology and I bet you have great chemistry," Kurt winked, laughing childishly. Quinn gave him a stone cold glare, but Kurt swore he saw her lips twitch.

 **Mini chapter! Sooo close guys! Lots of love and klisses zxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	21. Chapter 23

The day of the coronation arrived and excitement was in the air! Everyone in school had the day off to prepare for Blaine's coronation that afternoon. Princes were getting out their brand-new suits made especially for the event, princesses were dusting off old ball gowns and trying to impress boys for last minute dates.

Kurt was sat in his dorm with Quinn looking solemnly into the mirror as Quinn was styling his hair.

"What's wrong with your face?" Quinn joked, noticing the sad looking boy.

"Today is our last day here. I'm going to miss this place. And that's something I never thought I'd say," Kurt grumbled.

"Wow! Kurt, son of Maleficent is turning good," Quinn chuckled.

"I am not! I've just learnt to appreciate this place. Besides, it's not like I have a reason to stay," he added.

"What about Blaine? I know he's under a spell or whatever but you cant look me in the eye and tell me you don't feel something for him," she teased. Kurt glared at her but didn't say a word. "Anyway, you, are going to look fabulous at this coronation. I dare say that this is some of my best work."

"You're right Q, this suit is amazing," Kurt told her sincerely, "do you think Blaine will like it?"

"Definitely!" Blaine exclaimed from behind Quinn, standing in the doorway. "Kurt, you look beautiful."

"I don't," Kurt blushed, standing up and brushing his new suit down. The way the midnight blue complemented Blaine's own outfit went perfectly, and Kurt definitely wasn't going to complain about the way that Blaine was looking at him.

"Are you ready to go?" Blaine asked with a wide smile.

"Sure. Q?" Kurt replied.

"I'm going to meet Artie, I kinda agreed to being his date," Quinn squeaked.

"What? Oh my God, no way! I'm so happy for you Quinny!" Kurt squealed back at his best friend.

"Never call me that again!" she growled in good humour with a smile on her face. Kurt took Blaine's arm and quickly grabbed a box off the dressing table. Inside the purple box was a brownie, a brownie that contained the anti-love spell that Kurt had placed on Blaine. It wasn't fair on keeping Blaine in love with him if he wasn't going to be around much longer. He had made it the night before when the other villains had gone to sleep after their meeting.

 **FLASHBACK!**  
 _"_ _Okay, I will be at the front with Blaine. When Emma takes out the wand, I will grab it. Quinn and Mike, you will be up in the rafters waiting for me to look up at you, letting you know I'm ready. Puck, you will be at the doors, waiting for Quinn's signal. You will then go and grab the limo that got us here and stay in the driver's seat, see if you can figure out how to actually drive it. After I grab the wand, Mike will release Dude and blow a dog whistle which will make him bark; this will get the audience's attention and they will keep their eyes off me until I can reach the steps. Then once I recite the spell I found to temporarily freeze the crowd I will grab the wand and we will all run for it… Got it?"_  
 **FLASHBACK END!  
**  
Blaine and Kurt were approaching the Anderson castle, they were being drawn in a beautiful horse and carriage; they were nearly at their journey's end so he had to do it now.

"Hey, Blaine?" Kurt asked. Blaine smiled at him in recognition. "I made you something, something for later," he smiled innocently. Blaine opened the small, purple box and smiled.

"Thanks Kurt," Blaine thanked as he pulled out the brownie.

"You know its for later," Kurt repeated again, hoping Blaine will get the message.

"I can't wait for later, I'm going to eat it now. I bet it tastes great!" Blaine grinned and took a massive bite.

"No-" Kurt tried to stop him, but it was too late. Blaine was chewing and then swallowing the chocolate treat. Kurt was just waiting for Blaine to change back and kick him out of the carriage when the strangest thing happened.

"This is really good," Blaine pointed out, as he continued to eat the brownie.

"Do you feel any different?" Kurt wondered aloud.

"Hmm, I dunno. I guess we're going to have to wait a few minutes for the anti-love potion to take affect," Blaine explained. Kurt nodded along, until it clicked.

"What?!" he exclaimed. Blaine began to chuckle, almost uncontrollably when he saw Kurt's face. "You knew?! All this time and you knew? How?!" Kurt almost screamed when he saw Blaine laughing.

"Since our first date. The lake that I went in, must have been enchanted and shook the spell off," Blaine supposed.

"So what? You've been faking it since then?" Kurt asked sulkily.

"Kurt… I haven't been faking anything," Blaine admitted to the beautiful boy in front of him. He reached for Kurt's chin and drew him closer so he could kiss him. Kurt took a second to adjust, then relaxed into the soft and loving kiss. Kurt realised that Quinn was right… This boy- no, man- right here was a big reason, in fact his only reason to stay. Right here. In this moment. Forever.

Blaine pulled away first, he gave Kurt a loving smile and a wink, before turning his attention to the upcoming crowds. Throngs of people, royal and peasant alike had gathered to see Prince Blaine, become King Blaine. Albeit, some of the girls and admittedly some of the boys did look disappointed when they saw that Kurt was in the carriage beside him, but nobody, not even an anti-love potion could make Blaine love this boy any less.

The carriage stopped, and the small door was opened by a ratty-faced footman and held out his hand for Blaine to take so he could get down the stairs. Blaine took it graciously and descended the four steps carefully. Blaine then dismissed the man and held his own hand out for Kurt, Blaine knew that Kurt didn't want to touch the disgusting looking man. Blaine smirked at Kurt for a moment as Kurt's face silently thanked him.

"Are you ready?" Kurt whispered excitedly. Although he was there for a reason other than Blaine, he couldn't help the excited, happy feeling he felt when he saw everyone cheering and clapping for Blaine. Blaine offered his hand, and led Kurt up the stone steps where Blaine's parents were stood, dressed in their best, smiling at their son. Kurt knew he hadn't made the best first impression of Blaine's parent's but he was hoping they would tolerate him for the next hour or so until he completely broke their trust. And Blaine's. Kurt didn't even want to think about that yet; he just wanted to enjoy the next sixty minutes enjoying his time with Blaine and taking in Dalton thinking about his past few weeks there.

The first part of the coronation was a bore. All it was was Emma Godmother reading sickeningly nice passages out of a huge book that looked like it would take forever to read. Then she had to renounce Blaine's dad as king, and surprisingly Blaine's mother went and stood next to him, ready for herself to be renounced also, something not many people knew about according to the crowds' astonished faces.

After Blaine's dad took off his crown and placed it on a cushion next to a round thing, the great doors opened at the back, and Blaine began walking down the hall slowly, nodding at everyone in the floor seats and even acknowledged the people in the rafters, including Quinn and Mike.

Blaine reached the stairs and winked at Kurt as he climbed the few steps to where Emma Godmother was standing.

"Prince Blaine," she smiled. "Do you solemnly swear in front of everyone gathered here today, that you will do your very best to protect and love everybody in this kingdom of Dalton?"

"I do, solemnly swear," he answered with pristine diction and-

 **"Hey I want air time too!" Maleficent yelled as she pulled the story away from the coronation for a few moments. "Right that's better! I know my son and his friends have managed to infiltrate the castle. Evil Queen is excited because her daughter sewed a suit, whereas my particularly wicked son, managed to snag the prince. I cannot wait for the next few moments! Villains, to the televisual screen, we need to watch our children do what we taught them to do!" she cackled evilly, turning back to the TV…**

"And finally do you promise to uphold your duties as king in times of trouble and strife? And strive to make Dalton, the very best it can possibly be?" Emma Godmother asked.

"I do, solemnly swear," Blaine replied for the fifth time. Emma Godmother smiled and approached the round covered thing and pulled the sheet off.

The wand!

Kurt glanced up at Quinn, she nodded and looked at Puck in the distance. Kurt knew he had to move fast, otherwise he would miss his chance! So many feelings were rushing through his head… Did he really need to do this? Was it really that important? Would his mother still love him if he didn't complete his task? His head was constantly saying yes, but his heart was saying no, and something about being good really appealed to him. Love. Love that he had never felt or experienced in his whole 17 years. Love that the man knelt on the steps had for him was something more powerful than any spell or potion. And Kurt knew he just had to listen to what his heart was telling him… if only…

As Emma raised the wand, to officially crown Blaine, it was taken out of her grasp and a spark of magic flew out of it, causing the whole room to shake. The whole room gasped!

*************************************************************************************************************************************

"Yes! He's done it! Villains! We .Are. Free!" Maleficent cackled as she disappeared from sight.

"Where'd she go?" Cruella asked, dumbfounded.

*************************************************************************************************************************************

"Child! What are you doing?" Emma gasped.

"I. Want. To. Be. Beautiful!" Rachel screamed, as she struggled with the wand which was sending zaps of light everywhere. Kurt was absolutely shocked, and couldn't help feeling guilty about Rachel. He had granted her the hair she wanted and then took it away from her. He did the only thing he could think of.

"Stop!" Kurt shouted, stealing the wand out of Rachel's grasp. He pointed it up in the air.

"Kurt, give me the wand, dear," Emma asked kindly, stepping forward.

"No, don't," Kurt warned, turning the wand on her.

"Kurt, don't do this. You are better than this," Blaine's mother told him, an encouraging smile on her face.

"No! I can't! We are hear for this reason only! My mum is counting on me to do this. All our parents are. They just want the wand," Kurt explained, tears prickling his eyes.

"Kurt, baby. Don't do this. Look at me, do you want to hurt me?" Blaine questioned, nothing but kindness and calm in his voice. Kurt stopped in his tracks to think.

"No," he whispered. "I don't want to hurt anyone."

"Then give me the wand," Emma added.

"I told you they were evil!" Sebastian shouted from the crowd, Kurt turning on him in anger with the wand pointing his way.

"Kurt. Look at me," Blaine reassured, stepping closer to Kurt. Kurt stuck his eyes on Blaine's every movement, until he was right in front of him. "I know what your head is telling you, but fight it. Listen to your heart," Blaine whispered, caressing Kurt's cheek slowly. Kurt seemed to physically surrender to Blaine's touch.

"I want to listen to my heart too," Kurt told him, smiling slightly. He looked to the crowd, where his friends had now gathered. Quinn, Mike and Puck were now looking at him, smiles on their faces, even Puck's. They knew what they had to do.

"Do it, Kurt," Puck encouraged, nodding his head to Blaine.

"Yeah, man. Give him it," Mike said. Quinn just giggled and nodded her head in response.

"Have you decided what you want?" Blaine asked.

"I don't want to be evil anymore. I want to be good. I want to stay here, and go to school and make friends. I want love, and friendship. And Blaine," Kurt turned to the prince, "I want you." Blaine smiled wildly and gently took the wand, Kurt offered. Once he handed it to Emma Godmother, Blaine ran back to Kurt and spun him around in the air.

"I want you too," Blaine agreed, kissing Kurt in his arms. The whole crowd cheered, as Blaine slowly placed Kurt onto the ground. Things looked like they were finally looking up!

 **Whoop whoop! Good conquers evil apparently! This was such a fun chapter to write and hope you all liked it. One more to come! Lots of love and klisses xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	22. Chapter 24

When everything just wasn't… A huge green mist enveloped the great hall, scaring everybody, including Kurt and his friends. Maleficent emerged from the smoke and announced, "I'm back!"

Everyone gasped and shrieked in fear as she pulled her sceptre out of her robes and walked up the stairs to her son and the new king.

"Hello child, do you have… the wand?" she asked Kurt, looking around for the wand he had supposedly grabbed.

"I didn't take it Mum," Kurt told her proudly, a wide smile on his face.

"Then… who broke the barrier?" she questioned, her eyes narrowing at her son.

"I did," Rachel muttered, looking deeply ashamed.

"So, my perfectly evil son… did not take the wand?" Maleficent asked, actually looking quite saddened.

"No, he didn't. He is no longer evil, he is kind and pure and-" Blaine started, when Maleficent froze him and everyone else in the room, apart from the villains.

"Mum, please let him go," Kurt whimpered, shaking Blaine by the arm vigorously.

"How about no?" Maleficent cackled cruelly, she glanced around and saw the wand in Emma Godmother's hand. She swiftly went up to the frozen fairy and plucked it out of her grasp. "Ooh, looks like someone needs to clip their nose hairs," she laughed.

"Maleficent, please, we beg you, don't do this," Quinn pleaded.

"Villains do not beg, they make others beg! Stupid girl! Your mother didn't teach you much at all did she? Just how to look pretty and how to apply silly make-up! Well, I thought I taught my son better as well; turns out he was the biggest disappointment..." Maleficent snarled. Kurt looked like he was about to tear up, but no he couldn't, he was still Maleficent's son no matter what.

"Mum, just take the wand. I'm sorry I let you down, but turns out I really love it here. I don't want to go back to the Isle of the Lost. I want to stay here in Dalton," Kurt told her.

"So you can stay with Prince Charming? I don't think so. You will _all_ be coming home with me and you will forget about this place. It was a mistake to send you here, when it was easier for some stupid girl to do it for me," she admitted, taking a sideways glance to Rachel, solid with her head hung low.

Maleficent stood examining the wand for a long time, the teens not daring to make a sound. The only audible sound was Dude's panting and occasional growls at the woman with horns.

"Now! Time to go home," Maleficent told them, almost too cheerfully.

"No!" Puck shouted at her.

"We aren't going anywhere!" Quinn sounded.

"I want to stay!" Mike added.

"We are not going with you Mother!" Kurt growled, defiantly. Maleficent looked like she could burst at any moment. When all of a sudden, she was turning purple!  
A huge roar and a blink of an eye later, a purple dragon appeared in the place of the evil enchantress. Kurt grabbed the wand that had dropped on the floor after his mother's transformation and pointed at her. He threw it to Puck, who ran behind a stone column and did a front flip to avoid the wave of fire that was breathed his way.

Mike put Dude on the ground and went to help his friend in distracting the beast. While Kurt and Quinn came up with a quick plan.

"Q, take out your mirror," Kurt announced hurriedly. Quinn felt around in her purse and found the small mirror. "Now point it at my mum and hold it as still as you can. Puck throw me the wand!" Kurt shouted. Puck threw the wand to his friend and Kurt closed his eyes, thinking of a counter spell. _"_ _I'm not going to be able to cast the spell at her directly as she won't stay still. But if I shoot it at the mirror and it reflects to her proximity, I should be able to stop her. But I don't think I'm strong enough… I need help from everyone!"_ he thought to himself.

"Guys, over here!" Quinn yelled to the boys. The boys had successfully managed to wrap Maleficent around a stone column, but it wouldn't last for long.

"Remember that spell that Emma taught us the other day?" Kurt asked them, feeling comforted when he received three nods. "Good. Now I need all of you to put your hands on the wand with me and chant the spell to the mirror in Quinn's hand."

They all placed their hands on Emma Godmother's wand and chanted the spell together… "The strength of evil is good as none, when stands before four hearts as one!" They said this three times together, with Kurt staring his mother down, his green eyes practically glowing.

A white whisp of smoke came out of the end of the wand, hit the mirror and caught Maleficent square in the head. She let out a huge moan, and the four watched her shrink down to a tiny, purple lizard.

A popping sound was heard, and Emma Godmother was let out of her frozen state. She ran down the stairs to the children and looked at them with pride, a bright smile appearing on her face.

"Look at what you children have done! You saved Dalton and defeated your evil mother," she grinned, gesturing down to Maleficent on the ground.

"Will she stay like that forever?" Kurt asked, bending down to get a better look at her.

"Possibly. She shrunk to the size of love in her heart, which as you can see, isn't very much. If she can learn to love, just like you and your friends did, she should return to her normal state," Emma reassured him. Kurt looked to his friends and they all shared a laugh. Everything they had been through in their time at Dalton was extraordinary, and exciting and even a little weird and wacky. But they had gotten the best thing out of it, friendship and love. Mike passed Kurt the wand, and Kurt smiled at the fairy in front of him.

"I believe this, belongs to you," he said, handing over the wand with a smile.

"You have all earned an A in goodness class!" she smiled. "Bibbidi, bobbidi, boo!" Emma chanted, and everybody returned to their natural, unfrozen, state. Blaine looked himself up and down, and realising he was free, ran straight to Kurt and swung him in the air.

"You did it! Kurt, you saved Dalton! I'm so proud of you," Blaine laughed as he placed Kurt down onto the ground.

"We did it," Kurt corrected, looking to his friends and giving them a wink. Blaine shared a smile with the other three teenagers and nodded in their direction; thanks could be given later, and he really had something he needed to do. Blaine placed his hand on Kurt's face and kissed him with all of his might. They kissed for a moment, it was loving and passionate and gentle and sweet all at once, and Kurt felt slightly overwhelmed by all of his new emotions. But whatever he was feeling, he sure was glad that he could stay in Dalton with his friends, and his boyfriend…

Through the course of the celebrations, Kurt was receiving thanks from everyone, some people he didn't even know where coming up to him and patting him on the shoulder or hugging him or giving him handshakes. Even Sebastian came over to him and they shared a smile with one another.

Kurt and Blaine found their way to Emma Godmother who was scolding Rachel severely for her actions.

"Hey, don't be too hard on Rachel. It was me who put those ideas into her head. Rachel, you are beautiful, inside and out. Don't let anybody ever tell you otherwise," Kurt told her, beaming at the girl. Blaine smiled too and placed his arm around Kurt's waist as they walked away.

"I'm so proud of you," he told Kurt again.

"I'm proud of me too," Kurt agreed, pecking Blaine on the lips. They shared a sweet moment together, until Quinn, Artie, Mike, Puck and Tina bounded over to the couple.

"Let's get this party started!" Puck shouted.

"Oh ey oh way hey!" they all sang in unison.

 **Q: "Let's set it off!"**

 **K: "You can make it happen, with everything you got!"**

 **B: "Kings and queens its our time to rise, write the book, story of our lives, this is us taking back the night."**

 **All: "oh ey oh ey hey!"**

 **K: "Break the spell, we were born this way, be yourself forget the DNA, everybody raise your hands and say."**

 **All: "Oh ey oh ey hey!"**

 **Q: "Sound the alarm, get on your feet. Let's set it off and rock this beat, dance till your heart is wild and free. Oh ohh oh oh. Feeling the power let it all out, like what you see in the mirror, shout, we got the keys the kingdom's ours."**

 **All: "Oh ohh oh oh, oh ey oh way hey! Let's set it off, oh yeah! Start a chain reaction, never let it stop. Let's set it off, oh yeah! You can make it happen with everything you got, let's set it off. Get ready set it off, come on and set it off, get ready set it off, we got to set it off!"**

 **P+M: "Yo, it's time to set this thing off, let's make it happen now. I'mma make my own future, ignore all the rumours, show 'em my passion sound. They all told me I should back down, judgin me coz of my background, thinkin bout changin my path now, nah I ain't goin out like that now!"**

 **Q: "Feeling the power let it all out, like what you see in the mirror, shout, we got the keys the kingdom's ours."**

 **All: "Let's set it off, oh yeah! Start a chain reaction, never let it stop. Let's set it off, oh yeah! You can make it happen with everything you got, let's set it off. Get ready set it off, come on and set it off, get ready set it off, we got to set it off! What!"**

 **And that is that! C'est fini! The end is nigh and it has finished! I'm so proud of this fanfiction now that I think about it, it was my first big one and so many people have read it and it makes me so confident that I can do it again. Thanks for all of my readers who have followed my story and reviewed and PM'd me, it was truly a great experience. Now, in the words of Dove Cameron "You didn't think that was the end of the story, did you?" ;) xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
